The ARK Angels of DX and the Ten Bridesmaids
by kaykyaka
Summary: Krystal has narrowed her bridesmaids list down to 5 WWE Divas and 5 TNA Knockouts but will any of them make it to the wedding? Find out in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX. Chapter 18 up now!
1. Having Your Cake and Eating It Too

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Ten Bridesmaids

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Shelton Benjamin, Krystal Marshall, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Angie Mysterio, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, Sting, Kurt Angle, LAX, the Kliq and the TNA roster.

Summary: Krystal has narrowed her bridesmaids list down to 5 WWE Divas and 5 TNA Knockouts but will any of them make it to the wedding? Find out in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter One – Having Your Cake and Eating It Too

DX HQ, Stamford, Connecticut at 4pm:

Shawn and Hunter were at DX lnc going over stuff from this weeks RAW and Smackdown shows, there was no house show today so they had a chance to catch up on some paperwork, something the former main events weren't very used to but it was a side of the business they were both more than willing to learn. The build up to the Great American Bash was going very well and house show attendance figures were up, Rey Mysterio was back and Trish Stratus and Randy Orton were the hottest heel couple since Edge and Lita, things were going great.

"Kudos to Orton and the future Mrs. Orton and we should buy Rey Mysterio a fruit basket, their stuff has been amazing going into the Bash," Hunter said and Shawn nodded equally impressed with effort of the three brands this month.

"And to think it was all Shelton's idea to put Trish and Randy together," Shawn Michaels said with his feet up on Vince McMahon's former desk looking through the stills from Monday Night RAW while Hunter looked through the stills from Smackdown. Trish had gone from RAW to Smackdown sabotaging all of John Cena's matches for Randy Orton so the Legend Killer would go into The Great American Bash as the uber heel that everyone wanted to see John Cena defeat. Of course, that left very little room for Shelton Benjamin and Jeff Hardy, both of whom wanted World Championship matches against the WWE Champion and had both made their ambitions known to Shawn and Hunter many times, "What are we gonna do with the rest of the card?" Shawn asked Hunter who was sipping his water on the couch from the other side of the room.

"Edge vs. Undertaker vs. Batista for the World Heavyweight Championship," he said.

"And?" Shawn asked wanting to hear Hunter's next idea.

"Matt Hardy vs. MVP vs. Rey Mysterio for the United States Championship," Hunter added.

"Another triple threat?" Shawn continued and Hunter got annoyed with him.

"My ass vs. your lips for the Kiss My Ass Championship," Hunter replied and threw his water at Shawn who caught it before it could do any real damage, "Come up with some matches yourself if you're so smart,"

"We got the main event – John Cena vs. Randy Orton for the WWE Championship," Shawn said sipping Hunter's water, "CM Punk vs. Kane for the ECW Championship and Mickie James vs. Beth Phoenix for the Women's Championship,"

"Add that to my card and that sounds like a pretty hot show to me," Hunter said.

"But what about Jeff Hardy and Shelton Benjamin?" Shawn asked.

"Put them in a match for the Intercontinental Championship," Hunter replied and Shawn sighed.

"Again? No I want Ken Kennedy vs. Carlito for the Intercontinental Championship," Shawn said.

"Fatal Four Way?" Hunter suggested.

"No," Shawn said.

"Then what?" Hunter asked frustrated.

"How about a 2 out of 3 Falls match, first match is a street fight, second match is a submission match and the third match is a last man standing match," Shawn suggested and Hunter smiled.

"I like it," he said getting excited, "The Great American Bash is going to be awesome!"

Shawn put his hand up indicating he wasn't finished, "There is one stipulation," he added and Hunter creased his brow in confusion.

"Stipulation?" Hunter said, "What?"

"The winner gets a shot at the WWE Champion at SummerSlam," Shawn finished and Hunter laughed, "What's so funny?"

"You really want those two to be Champion don't you?" Hunter said, "they're your favorites, admit it,"

"Its time Hunter, Shelton vs. Jeff is a gold standard feud no pun intended and if we add the WWE Championship to that, SummerSlam could have one of the best main events in years!" Shawn said and Hunter nodded.

"Well I'm not disputing that," Hunter said and Shawn smiled happy with the stills and the roster in general, "Its not enough that we're throwing Shelton a surprise birthday party he's main eventing SummerSlam for the first time in his young career, if beats Jeff at the Great American Bash that is,"

"Man this water tastes kind of sweet," Shawn said screwing the cap back on.

"I know I gave Aurora a sip and now it tastes like candy," Hunter said, "Must have been from when Jeff Hardy kissed her goodbye, that Rainbow Haired punk left Skittles all over the house, I've never been so glad to see someone leave my home,"

"What about The McMahons?" Shawn asked.

"Oh yeah, evil and rich or colorful and wreckless? Hmmm, I kinda miss Jeff now," Hunter said.

Shawn rubbed his hands together, "I'm excited about this PPV, let's go home I wanna tell Amy all about it," he said getting off Vince's old leather chair and heading towards the door and Hunter smiled.

"Are you excited about the PPV or about seeing your wife?" Hunter asked and Shawn gave him a beguiling smile.

"What do you think?" he answered and threw Hunter's water back at him and the Cerebral Assassin caught it and finished it closing the office door behind them.

At the Sandbox, 7pm:

The house was packed with WWE Superstars who were there to surprise Shelton Benjamin but there was an added bonus of seeing Amy who was getting bigger and bigger as the months went by.

"We miss you Amy, have the baby already so you can come back to work," Victoria said and all the Divas agreed.

"And leave my home, you must be crazy I love it here but its even more fun when you guys come around to visit," Amy said embracing the guys and gals of the WWE in turn.

"What you doing Hardy you don't need to hug Amy you're here all the time," MVP said to the Charismatic Enigma whose babysitting duties were officially over and was back on the road with the rest of the locker room.

"I think someone's jealous," Jeff Hardy said to MVP, "don't worry Montell you'll get a girlfriend someday,"

"Hey I got a girlfriend!" MVP replied embarrassed about his single status and Jeff teased him further.

"Don't tell me she's not coming right?" he said.

"No she's here, she's just going to the bathroom," MVP said and Matt Hardy rolled his eyes while Jeff laughed at the former United States Champion.

"There's no lying in this House of God Montell," Amy warned MVP.

"Sorry Big Red it's just not being Champion isn't very good for my sex life, girls are only interested in being with a Champion," MVP explained.

"I'm a Champion and I'm still single," Matt Hardy said and MVP rolled his eyes.

"That's not the kind of thing you wanna broadcast in a room full of people Matthew!" MVP replied and Amy and Jeff exchanged glances.

"Matthew, since when is MVP calling you by your full name?" Amy asked Matt.

"These two have gotten real close since I was away," Jeff explained putting his arm around Montell Vontavious Porter and Matt Hardy while Shad and JTG shook their heads.

"Yeah a little too close, ya'll both need to hook up bad, you know before the queer eye syndrome sets in," Shad said wearily and Amy patted Shad on the shoulder.

"Two guys with no girlfriends, it's only a matter of time," she said jokingly and Cryme Tyme nodded while Matt and MVP felt like throwing up.

"That's it we need girlfriends Matthew, who do you know that's single?" MVP said and Matt turned around to Victoria who shook her head.

"No, you two are way too immature," Victoria said and MVP looked at Mickie James.

"With your attitude you'd be lucky if you got hooked up at all this year," Mickie James said and MVP sighed.

"We need to explore other avenues the Divas just aren't biting," MVP said.

"I agree, the girlfriend search begins tonight," Matt Hardy said and the two rivals swam through the Divas to find out who was available while Shawn put the last of the birthday decorations up.

"How does that look?" Shawn asked Hunter who was inspecting the sign from below, "Is the S straight?"

"I've asked myself that many times Shawn but after scoping your wife I'd say you definitely are straight." Hunter replied and Shawn rolled his eyes while Cryme Tyme laughed.

"What's with all the gay jokes?" Jeff asked, "All I'm saying is if ya'll gonna throw Shelton a surprise birthday party I better be getting one too, my birthday's just around the corner," Jeff Hardy said and Hunter huffed.

"Sorry Jeff no-can-do, your birthday's on a Sunday and we'll all be at church," Shawn said and everyone laughed.

"BURN!" Cryme Tyme said.

"So throw me a party on Saturday," Jeff said and Hunter scrunched up his face indignantly.

"Where do you get off asking us to throw you a birthday party on Saturday, like we don't have better things to do than to celebrate your birth, I'm still shocked you're still alive with that stunt you pulled on RAW this week," Hunter said and Jeff smiled while everyone gave him kudos for yet another death-defying stunt.

"I want three tiers on my birthday cake, one for each decade that I've been alive just like Shelton's," Jeff said and Amy knocked him on the shoulder.

"That's enough outta you old man, where's Shelton he should be hear by now, did you guys remember to pass the message along for him to be here tonight?" Amy asked her husband.

"Yes we did now will someone please tell me if this S is straight?!" Shawn demanded losing his temper.

"The sign looks fine dad now get down before you hurt yourself," Cameron said coming down from his room with LC and Cheyenne.

"Thank you son but I've done pretty well with ladders in my lifetime, say hello to everyone," Shawn said.

"Hello everyone," Cameron replied and everyone said hello right back, "Ya'll might as well go home because Shelton's not coming," Cameron said and Shawn looked down at Cameron in shock.

"What?!" Shawn cried and lost his footing on the ladder and fell off onto Cheyenne who caught him like he was a feather.

"Be careful daddy, this is not PPV," Cheyenne said putting her father back on his feet while everyone looked at her in amazement, then they remembered that she was the Girl with Phenomenal Strength.

"What do you mean he's not coming? I told him to be here because I had to talk to him about something important!" Shawn said his blue grey eyes lighting up more than lights at Christmas.

"He had a SCAB meeting that he couldn't get out of," Cameron said laughing a little which Shawn noticed.

"You mean Sting, Kurt Angle and Christie Hemme threw him a surprise party of their own," Shawn said and Cameron nodded thinking the whole thing was pretty funny and burst out laughing.

"I can't believe he's not showing up!" Hunter said in shock, "I told you letting Shelton hang out with TNA was a bad idea, what if he goes to Florida and never comes back?" Hunter complained to Shawn.

"I would never do that boss," Jeff Hardy said.

"Shut up Hardy because of you I can't get Aurora to sleep without covering her from head to toe in glow paint!" Hunter replied and Jeff went quiet for awhile before laughing out loud too.

"How do you know SCAB are throwing Shelton a birthday party?" Shawn asked Cameron.

"I got a text from Tristen asking me if I was coming," Cameron said still giggling along with LC and Cheyenne.

"Well you can't go!" Hunter said angrily.

"Can we go?" Cryme Tyme said raising their hands bashfully.

"Nobody can go!" Hunter replied and the other members of the WWE roster thought twice about raising their hands to ask if they could go to Shelton's birthday party in Orlando, Florida.

"After all that time I spent putting that sign up, Shelton's partying with TNA?" Shawn said emotionally, "I gotta tell you Cameron, this hurts!" he said sniffling and he pulled out his cell-phone and dialed Shelton's cell phone number.

At Universal Studios, Orlando, FL:

"Hello?" Sting answered picking up Shelton's cell which was lying on the table covered with confetti, streamers and some party hats.

"Steve, what are you doing answering Shelton's cell-phone?" Shawn demanded and the Stinger gestured to Shelton to come to the phone.

"Shelton your favorite half of DX wants to talk to you," Sting said and Shawn blushed.

"Hello?" Shelton said.

"I'm your favorite half of DX?" Shawn asked elated and Hunter slapped him around the head, "I mean Shelton, what are you doing in Florida I told you I had something important to talk to you about!"

"I just figured you wanted me to stop calling you about the WWE Championship," Shelton said.

"I wanted you to come to the Sandbox because me and Hunter have thrown you a surprise birthday party and all the WWE Superstars are here waiting for you!" Shawn said and Shelton's heart swelled.

"Really, I have two surprise birthday parties?" Shelton said clutching his heart, "I didn't know you cared?"

"What do you mean you didn't know we cared? Shelton you're one of the best wrestlers in the whole world how could you say that to me?" Shawn said and everyone looked at the Heartbreak Kid questioningly and Hunter tried to gloss over his best friend's rampant display of affection for one of his favorite young WWE Superstars.

"I'm sorry boss but you haven't exactly been nice to me lately, you're always ignoring my calls, telling me to back off. Kurt, Sting and Christie Hemme aren't like that, they can't get enough of me," Shelton said and Shawn scratched his head.

"Okay, I get Sting and Kurt their icons but how does Christie Hemme fit into SCAB?" Shawn asked.

"She's a Christian and she's hot that's enough," Shelton said and Shawn thought of a way to get Shelton to leave SCAB.

"Let me talk to Krystal," Shawn asked.

"Forget it Shawn, you're not going to talk to my fiancé and get her to think she can't trust me around Christie Hemme," Shelton replied and Shawn jumped up and down in aggravation.

"How sad is that?" Christie Hemme said overhearing Shelton and Kurt and Sting agreed sipping their non-alcoholic cocktails.

"Very sad," Krystal said clinking glasses with Christie Hemme, "Imagine if I couldn't trust one of my own bridesmaids,"

"Bridesmaids?" Shawn repeated overhearing Krystal, "Shelton did Krystal just say that Christie Hemme is one of her bridesmaids?"

"Yeah along with four other Knockouts and five WWE Divas." Shelton said and Shawn frowned, _the WWE and TNA in the same room, how's that gonna work? _He thought, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you boss but I couldn't let my clique down. I'll bring you back some of my birthday cake and share it with everyone in Minnesota tomorrow, it's got 4 tiers!" Shelton said.

"But your only 30 what's the 4th tier for?" Shawn asked.

"One layer per SCAB member, the first layer is Sting, the next tier is Christie, the third tier is Angle's and-"

"-And the 4th tier's Benjamin," Shawn said sarcastically.

"That's right, I've got a pretty cool clique haven't I? I gotta go they're gonna throw me up in the air for each year I've been alive I just hope I don't throw up on the new shirt Kurt Angle bought me!" Shelton said and hung up leaving Shawn in shock about the cake, the shirt and the bridesmaids list.

"SCAB made Shelton a cake with their names on it and get this – it's got 4 tiers!" Shawn said and everyone gasped.

"But ours has only got 3 tiers!" Hunter said panicking.

"I know they totally out-tiered us!" Shawn said competitively.

"Is he coming back?" Hunter said and Shawn nodded.

"He said he'll bring us all some cake in Minnesota tomorrow," Shawn said but Hunter wasn't impressed with that news.

"I'll tell SCAB what they can do with their cake, we should go over there and drag his ass back here to WWE turf!" he demanded.

"Don't be ridiculous, you can't stop Shelton from having friends outside the WWE locker room," Amy said.

"Amy with all due respect you're five months pregnant you can't see your feet from your boobs right now, how am I supposed to trust your judgment," Hunter said and Shawn raised his foot ready to execute a little Sweet Chin Music but Hunter ducked out of the way.

"It was probably Krys' idea," JTG said, "She probably wanted to be close to Shelton they are getting married in a few weeks,"

"We know that, that's why Big Kev offered her a spot in the Kliq so she could be closer to us!" Hunter said, "Now she's gone and made party arrangements for Shelton with the enemy and the enemy probably wants her to have the wedding in Florida too!"

"TNA are not the enemy, they're our competition there's a difference," Matt Hardy said.

"They are the enemy and if we're not careful TNA could pull a stunt like they did earlier in the year when they tried to get me and Shawn to join their roster," Hunter said.

"They didn't get us to join their roster we wanted to go to TNA to get revenge on Vince remember?" Shawn reminded Hunter.

"That's not how I remember it," Hunter said his memory failing him.

"But that's how it happened," Shawn reminded him.

"Okay you go ahead and ignore the facts but I smell trouble Shawn, big trouble," Hunter said.

"Well you better get used to that smell because Krystal's got bridesmaids from TNA and WWE," Shawn said folding his arms and the eyes of the male locker room swelled.

"TNA Knockouts!" MVP said making eyes with Matt Hardy who shook his head in agreement with what Montell was thinking, "Looks like we won't be single for the wedding Matthew!" he said and they slapped hands and did a little dance.

"What's up with them, three months ago they were killing each other now they're best friends?" Jeff asked Amy who was looking forward to seeing some of her old friends from the TNA locker room again despite Hunter's rant.

"Its like I said before, two guys no girlfriend, it's only a matter of time," Amy replied turning to her husband and she planted a long kiss on his cheek while caressing his waist, "Don't worry you won't lose Shelton, what's one tier when your boss is one of the greatest wrestlers of all time?" she said.

"She means me right?" Hunter said as Shawn lent his head on Amy's ignoring Hunter.

"If Shelton and Krystal's marriage turns out anything like ours he can have cake and his wedding in Florida too," Shawn replied and kissed his wife while Hunter shook his head.

"You're making a big mistake," he said while the ARK Angels devoured the cake that was intended for Shelton's Birthday Bash tier by tier.


	2. Chemistry Experiment

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Ten Bridesmaids

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Shelton Benjamin, Krystal Marshall, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Angie Mysterio, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, Sting, Kurt Angle, LAX, the Kliq and the TNA roster.

Summary: Krystal has narrowed her bridesmaids list down to 5 WWE Divas and 5 TNA Knockouts but will any of them make it to the wedding? Find out in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Two – Chemistry Experiment

Krystal's apartment, Orlando, Florida at 12pm:

DX gave their Superstars the okay to come down to Florida for Krystal and Shelton's wedding dress rehearsal and would follow after picking the ARK Angels up from school. Tristen begged his dad to ask DX to bring Cameron, Cheyenne and LC down to Florida so DX trusted the roster to behave themselves and go to Minneapolis for their house show at the Target Center as soon as the dress rehearsal was over.

"Okay you guys remember what we promised DX, no messing with the TNA roster," Matt Hardy said, "We're just gonna take their women and make them wish they were us,"

"Agreed," Edge said and the Smackdown Superstars smiled cockily to each other as they walked up to Krystal's house where Shelton was waiting for them.

"Did DX say anything about us not giving Shelton a hard time for no-showing his surprise birthday party yesterday?" MVP asked.

"No," Edge replied.

"Then let's give him Hell," Mr. Kennedy said and the WWE Superstars agreed and yelled at Shelton when he opened the door, the former IC Champ didn't know whether to run or hit each of them with a T-Bone Suplex.

"Are you guys here to see me or kill me?" Shelton asked his locker room buddies as the WWE Superstars advanced on him, then Krystal came out and they came to a screeching halt and went into schoolboy crush mode making gooey eyes at her.

"Hi Krystal," Matt Hardy said like a teenage boy.

"Hi Matt," Krystal said in the same voice making fun of Matt Hardy and Edge pushed Matt out of the way.

"We miss you," Edge said, "When are you coming back?"

"I'm not," Krystal said, "Sorry guys but I only need one guy drooling over me and I'm marrying him in 2 weeks," she said hugging Shelton who was smiling at her from ear-to-ear.

"Don't you miss us?" Victoria asked Krystal and the former WWE Diva gave her a small smile.

"Very much Vicky but I've got new friends now, why don't you guys come inside and meet them?" Krystal said.

"You mean the TNA Knockouts?" Mickie James said suspiciously and the WWE girls exchanged glances with the WWE guys not at all keen on meeting what Triple H had dubbed the enemy.

"What's wrong?" Shelton said.

"We're not all as keen to make friends with TNA as you are Shelton, I guess our memories are a little longer than yours," Mr. Kennedy said referring to the WWE vs. TNA war a few months back.

"That was ages ago Kennedy and you guys better put your differences aside if you wanna come to my wedding," Shelton said to everyone.

"Come on guys Shawn and Hunter did tell us to be civil," Edge said and the WWE Superstars nodded.

"Okay Shelton, for Krystal," MVP said.

"Yeah for Krystal," the other WWE Superstars agreed and the bride-to-be blushed.

"I do miss you guys, but I can understand why you don't Shelley," she said hugging Shelton who grimaced at the pet name the Stephanie McMahon had given him.

"Please don't call me that," Shelton said as everyone stepped inside and Shelton and Krystal led them to the back where all the TNA wrestlers were waiting for them.

In the garden:

The TNA wrestlers sat in Krystal's garden waiting for the WWE Superstars before they all left for the church, Sting, Kurt Angle and Samoa Joe picked up on a little tension on account of their arch rival coming to their turf so the Stinger rallied the roster around the picnic table and gave them a little pep talk.

"Okay guys remember what we talked about, no being a jerk treat the WWE Superstars with the respect they deserve," Sting said and the TNA wrestlers groaned.

"We'll be good," Lance Hoyt said sarcastically and the other wrestlers chimed in with even less enthusiasm.

"Okay guys now listen up because this is really important, has anyone heard from Jeff Jarrett?" Kurt Angle asked everyone and they all shook their heads.

"I heard he kinda went nuts after he was forced to kiss Vince McMahon's ass on WWE television," Rhino said.

"Whatever happens over the next few weeks if anyone hears from him, do not under any circumstances tell him that we're going to a wedding with the WWE Superstars, because if he finds out our rivals are on TNA turf he's gonna do something about it," Kurt Angle explained.

"And that something won't be good," Sting added and the TNA wrestlers nodded.

"Would you ever go work for Vince McMahon?" James Storm asked Sting.

"Are you crazy I wouldn't work for that psycho if you paid me - oops," Sting paused realizing that the WWE Superstars were right in front of him.

"Actually we got a new boss now and he trained most of you so I suggest you quit running your mouths off about us and give us the respect we deserve," John Cena said and Edge slapped Cena around the head.

"That attitude isn't going to do Shelton and Krystal any favors," Edge snapped.

"Yeah behave yourself boy," Jeff Hardy added and John Cena waved his hand in front of his famous and made the infamous "You can't see me" gesture much to the disdain of the TNA wrestlers.

"You have got to be kidding me, I can't be in the same room as John Cena and stay sober!" James Storm complained, "Jackie I need another beer!"

The TNA Knockouts didn't seem to mind the WWE Superstars at all and this was indicated by Jacqueline not responding to her drinking buddy's request, "I'll be right there James let me just introduce myself to the WWE Champion," she said slinking over to John Cena who blushed when he saw her smiling at him, "How you doing John?" Jacqueline said sweetly and John Cena kissed her hand.

"Why Miss Tennessee I didn't expect you to show me any love," John Cena said surprised and the other WWE Superstars went over and introduced themselves to the TNA Knockouts Christie Hemme, Gail Kim, Awesome Kong, ODB, Traci Brooks, Roxxi Laveaux, Angelina Love and Velvet Sky.

"Hello MVP," Gail Kim said extending her hand to the former US Champ.

"What's up," MVP replied and kissed Gail's hand much to the former TNA Knockout Champion's delight.

"Welcome to the dress rehearsal Matt Hardy," Christie Hemme said extending her hand.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," Matt Hardy replied and kissed Christie's hand.

"What's with all the hand kissing?" Alex Shelley asked Chris Sabin who scratched his chin suspiciously while Lance Hoyt and Jimmy Rave stuck their fingers down their throats as Christie smiled at Matt Hardy.

"Greetings from TNA my fellow Canadian," Angelina Love said to Edge who kissed her outstretched hand.

"It was worth the trip," Edge replied with a charming smile and Eric Young furrowed his brow.

"What does she see in him?" Eric asked Kaz who shrugged wondering what had gotten into the Knockouts.

"Nice to see you Carlito," Roxxi Laveaux said to Carlito and the Cool One extended his apple to her.

"Do you want a bite?" he asked and Roxxi accepted a bite much to the Cool One's delight and the TNA guys' horror, "Maybe we can go out for something bigger later," Carlito said flirtatiously.

"Maybe," Roxxi said obviously enamored with the Cool Carib.

"How's it going Punk?" Velvet asked Mr. Money in the Bank who kissed her hand.

"I got it made baby," Punk said pointing to his briefcase and Mr. Kennedy rolled his eyes, "the WWE is the best place to be, you should visit us sometime," Punk said smiling amorously while Krystal and Shelton smiled at the WWE Superstars pleased with how well both rosters were getting on.

"Let's go to the church," Shelton said happy that everyone was getting along just fine, he took Krystal's hand and led the way to First Baptist Church not far from where Krystal and most of the TNA wrestlers lived, "I could get real comfortable around here," Shelton said as they walked down the road on a beautiful Orlando day.

"Then why don't you move down here?" Krystal said.

"Shawn and Hunter won't like that, I'll be too close to enemy territory," Shelton replied.

"But look how well your boys are getting on with TNA, when Shawn and Hunter come to the church and see for themselves how cool TNA is with WWE they'll let you move down here," Krystal said and Shelton thought about it while the TNA boys whispered among themselves.

"Did you see what those WWE Superstars are doing? They're trying to take our girls away from us!" James Storm said and Lance Hoyt and Jimmy Rave nodded along with the Motorcity Machine Guns.

"Well they're not really our girls, they just work for the same company as us," Jay Lethal said and Robert Roode ignored him.

"You're only saying that because you're going out with So Cal Val," he said cynically, "We have to protect the Knockouts from those WWE punks,"

"Don't you guys think you're being a little paranoid? This is a wedding we're all going to its only natural that the girls would be friendly to the bridegroom's friends," Samoa Joe reasoned.

"I agree ya'll are tripping over nothing, once the wedding's over they'll go back to their side of the wrestling world and we'll go back to ours; the two sides will not align," Christian Cage said.

"You're damn right they won't," AJ Styles said.

"Let's just make sure that nothing gets out of line over the next few weeks," Lance Hoyt said and the others agreed except for Samoa Joe, Jay Lethal and Sonjay Dutt.

"I don't know whether you guys are crazy, stupid or just plain idiotic," Samoa Joe said catching up to the WWE Superstars.

"How about all of the above?" Jay Lethal said and followed Joe with Sonjay Dutt while the rest of the roster watched from behind looking on at the growing chemistry between the TNA Knockouts and the WWE Superstars and not liking it one bit.

Waterside, 2pm:

The ARK Angels headed for the front of the school and waited for their parents to take them to Orlando when they were joined by the most unwelcome of school mates, the Damsels of Destruction.

"Just where do you guys think you're going?" Mad Madison asked Cameron and LC, "We've got chemistry next and you guys are behind on your last two experiments,"

"You're gonna pull down our average and our school's gonna go down the dumps," Jamie Albright added and the ARK Angels looked at each other.

"We've got to go we can't stay," Cameron said not wanting to get into a fight keeping his eye on LC who was about to slap Madison into oblivion.

"You guys are either always leaving early or missing school altogether, what's with that?" Melissa Turnbull asked, "Do you go on the road with your parents or are you so dumb that your parents have to teach you at home?"

"We're smarter than all three of you," Cheyenne said and the Damsels of Destruction gasped and started mocking Cheyenne.

"Well what do you know the little one talks," Tanya said as the Damsels of Destruction closed in on the ARK Angels but LC wasn't prepared to take anymore abuse.

"Remember don't retaliate," Cameron said to LC, "Dad said if you get in one more fight you're out of Waterside,"

"But they're picking on Chey and I won't stand for it!" LC said and was about to lay into the Damsels of Destruction when their parents arrived in the DX Machine with its brand new driver.

"Come on let's go," Cameron said taking LC and Chey quickly over to Amy who was waiting for them with her arms outstretched.

"You guys okay?" Amy said noticing that the ARK Angels looked a little shaken as they got into the car.

"We're fine now," Cameron said.

"You came just in time mommy, LC was gonna fight the Damsels of Destruction," Cheyenne said and Amy raised her eyebrow.

"The Damsels of Destruction?" she repeated and looked over at the three little girls with the mean faces staring down at her from the school entrance, "you mean those three little girls over there?" she said and the ARK Angels nodded, "Well we'll see about that," Amy said and waddled over to the school yard heading for the Damsels of Destruction while the ARK Angels and DX looked on.

"Can we help you?" Mad Madison said rudely.

"Are you picking on my children?" Amy asked her and Tanya, Melissa and Jamie laughed.

"So what if we are, they're freaks," Tanya said.

"Yeah and they don't belong at Waterside," Melissa added.

"Just like you don't belong in that outfit," Jamie added while Amy stood listening calmly and quietly.

"So you guys think you're smart huh?" she asked the Damsels of Destruction who nodded proudly.

"We're gonna ace our chemistry test, unlike your kids who can't even stay for a whole class," Tanya said.

"I love chemistry," Amy said, "I especially liked it when we got to use Bunsen burners, I'm sure a group of smart girls like you know how Bunsen burners work right?"

"Yeah of course we do we're not morons," Jamie said arrogantly.

"Well then why aren't you wearing your goggles?" Amy asked them and the Damsels of Destruction looked at Amy confused.

"What do you mean there are no open flames out here?" Melissa said.

"Oh yes there is," Amy said and turned into a ball of fire with her Righteous Indignation scaring the Damsels of Destruction out of their little school shoes.

"ARGHHH!" The Damsels of Destruction screamed and went running back into the school and Amy cooled off and got into the DX Machine where a happy cherubic trio were waiting for her.

"That was awesome you certainly put the fear of God into those dumbsels," LC said impressed and Hunter and Joanie applauded Amy.

"You're wife's hot," Hunter said to Shawn who was fanning his wife down.

"You have no idea," he replied and kissed Amy's smoking hot lips while the DX Machine pulled away to catch the next flight to smoking hot Orlando.


	3. Dress Rehearsal

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Ten Bridesmaids

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Shelton Benjamin, Krystal Marshall, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Angie Mysterio, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, Sting, Kurt Angle, LAX, the Kliq and the TNA roster.

Summary: Krystal has narrowed her bridesmaids list down to 5 WWE Divas and 5 TNA Knockouts but will any of them make it to the wedding? Find out in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Three – Dress Rehearsal

First Baptist Church, Orlando, FL at 4pm:

The dress rehearsal went very well, the bride and groom practiced it a couple of times until everyone's timing was perfect and Shelton was ecstatic with how well everyone was behaving.

"Maybe I will move down here, DX won't have any problem trusting the TNA guys after they see how well they've been getting on with the WWE locker room," Shelton thought sitting on one of the pews with all the men watching the bridesmaids practice their part one more time. There were ten bridesmaids altogether, mostly because Krystal wanted her new friends from TNA and her old friends from WWE there so she picked five from each company. The WWE Superstars watched favorably as the TNA Knockouts walked up and down the isle parading their looks and flirting with their rivals loving having them in town and the WWE Superstars couldn't get enough. Meanwhile the TNA wrestlers had seen enough and were not going to watch it continue for much longer.

"Hey quit looking at our girls!" Robert Roode snapped shoving Edge off the pew and the Rated R Superstar fell onto the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Edge growled angrily as Angelina Love stopped rehearsing to help him up.

"What's your problem Bob?" Angie said mocking the former Team Canada member, "You're a disgrace to our country,"

"Well at least I'm not flirting with the enemy," Robert Roode said and pushed Edge again and Edge pushed him back onto James Storm who had a beer open in the church.

"James why are you drinking in here, couldn't you wait until the rehearsal was over?" Sting said.

"There's more beer on me than in my bottle, you're gonna pay for that Adam!" James snapped and went to smash his beer bottle into Edge's face when Jacqueline stopped him, "Woman what are you doing, you should be out buying me another one?" James said.

"Stop acting the fool James!" Jacqueline said and James frowned.

"What has gotten into you, do you know how ridiculous you look sucking up to those WWE losers?" James Storm asked her.

"They're not losers at least they can wait until happy hour before getting drunk," Christie Hemme retorted and Jimmy Rave and Lance Hoyt looked at their partner in disbelief.

"You of all people shouldn't be so hung up on those punks from up North," Lance Hoyt said to Christie surprised by her change of heart towards her former roster.

"That doesn't matter to me, Matt Hardy's cool!" Christie Hemme replied and Matt Hardy blushed hard.

"I haven't been this happy since I won the US Championship," Matt Hardy said smiling brightly.

"Can I hold it?" Christie Hemme asked enthusiastically.

"Sure," Matt Hardy said holding out the belt for her but the Rock and Rave Infection pulled her back.

"Guys relax it doesn't have germs on it, I washed it thoroughly after I beat him for it," Matt Hardy said gesturing to MVP who made a face at Matt from behind and Gail Kim laughed.

"That's not funny Gail, the only thing funny about MVP is that ridiculous outfit!" James Storm said and MVP got offended.

"Hey man what's your problem?" MVP said getting into James Storm face and Krystal and Shelton started to panic.

"Guys what's wrong why are you being so hostile to each other all of a sudden?" Shelton asked, "You were getting on so well,"

"Come on guys this is my wedding rehearsal please don't ruin it," Krystal said and the TNA guys calmed down.

"We're sorry we'll behave," Robert Roode said pulling James Storm back and Matt Hardy pulled MVP back.

"Anything for you Krys," MVP said blowing Krystal a kiss which Gail Kim caught and blew it back and MVP touched his heart in appreciation.

"Oh that's it," James Storm said and smashed his beer bottle in MVP's face.

"You sonofabitch!" Edge said reaching for James but the WWE Superstars pulled him back.

"Oh my God!" Krystal cried.

"My eyes I can't see!" MVP said.

"We better get you to a hospital!" Gail Kim said taking MVP to the church door but James Storm pulled her back.

"Let his boyfriend take him to the hospital, you stay here with us," James Storm demanded as Gail wrestled out of his beer-stained hands.

"You sonofabitch!" MVP said reaching for James Storm but he could barely see him.

"I got it MVP!" Gail Kim said and whacked James Storm over the head with Matt Hardy's US Title and the TNA Knockouts and WWE Divas cheered her on as she escorted MVP to the hospital while James held his bruised face.

"Jackie get me a beer for my face!" James said to Miss Tennessee who looked at her partner disgusted.

"After the way you've been behaving you must be crazy," Jackie replied and the WWE Superstars laughed at James Storm much to the TNA locker room's anger.

What the Hell did you do to MVP?" came the angry voice of Triple H who was standing at the church door next to Joanie with LC in one hand and Aurora in the other. Shawn was there too with Amy, Cheyenne and Cameron while Kevin Nash stood next to him with Tamara, Tristen, Brandon, Cassidy Montenegro and Miss Taylor behind them.

"James look what I got?" Kevin Nash said holding up a 6 pack of beer and James drooled and staggered towards it, as he stepped outside the church he stepped into HBK's boot and got a fresh dose of Sweet Chin Music.

"That was for MVP," Shawn said and stepped over James Storm's fallen body to greet his Superstars while Hunter stared a black hole into the enemy. Shelton's shook his head as Shawn and Hunter came over to him.

"I see things are going great," Triple H said sarcastically hugging Shelton and Krystal along with HBK.

"I don't think you should have the wedding down here it's not safe," Shawn said softly to them both but especially to Shelton.

"Everything was going so well, both rosters were getting on fine and then everything just fell apart," Shelton said comforting Krystal who was very upset at the actions of the TNA and WWE wrestlers.

"I'm sorry Krystal, we're really disappointed in you guys," Sting said to his locker room angrily.

"We apologize for James, he's two beers short of a 6 pack but your boys had no right coming onto our girls," Robert Roode said and Hunter turned to the WWE locker room in shock.

"You came onto the TNA Knockouts?" he asked in disbelief.

"They came onto us first they just couldn't resist!" Edge said in his locker room's defense and Hunter smiled loving what he just heard.

"Poor babes must be starving for some real wrestlers," he said and Shawn slapped his head as the TNA wrestlers took offense to that statement and the WWE Superstars argued loudly with them in the church, "See I told you this was a bad idea," Hunter said to Shawn Michaels, then the Heartbreak Kid looked around and saw that the TNA Knockouts were indeed smitten with his roster as they had almost all paired up with one Superstar a piece.

"Don't worry Krystal we'll make sure your wedding day goes just fine, won't we boys?" Angelina Love and Velvet Sky said together making amorous eyes at Edge and CM Punk who nodded enthusiastically along with the other WWE Superstars the TNA Knockouts had taken a shining to and suddenly arguing with the TNA wrestlers was the last thing they wanted to do.

"Well that's encouraging," Shawn said liking what he was seeing, "do you think you could convince your boys to behave Stinger?" Shawn asked the Icon of TNA who shrugged.

"I don't know they're pretty mad, I'm just glad Jeff Jarrett's not around or he'd take advantage of their anger," Sting replied.

"Double J? Didn't he go crazy or something?" Hunter said.

"I heard that he did too, as long as he doesn't find out you guys are back in town everything should be fine. Now all we have to do is get these guys to get along and this wedding should go on without a hitch," Sting said and Hunter laughed.

"Fat chance of that happening," he said.

"Don't say that," Krystal said pleadingly.

"Okay I'll just think it," Hunter said and Shelton rolled his eyes wishing Hunter would be a little more positive about his big day.

"What are you guys looking at?" Amy asked going over to the altar where a ten string harp was center stage and had attracted the attention of the ARK Angels especially Cheyenne.

"Isn't it beautiful? Edge gave it to us as a wedding present, it's from his church back in Toronto," Krystal said and Cheyenne took a seat next to the harp in awe of it.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Cheyenne said and Amy called Shawn over.

"Your daughter's quite taken with this instrument," she said as Cheyenne put her fingers on the strings and started to play it.

"I didn't know you could play Chey!" LC said amazed at the 3 year-old Incredible Girl with Phenomenal Strength.

"She can't this is a Divine Manifestation, God is up to something," Cameron said waiting to hear from God with more information and everyone turned as Cheyenne started to sing Psalm 33:

_Let the godly sing for joy to the Lord;  
it is fitting for the pure to praise him.  
Praise the Lord with melodies on the lyre;  
make music for him on the ten-stringed harp.  
Sing a new song of praise to him;  
play skillfully on the harp, and sing with joy.  
For the word of the Lord holds true,  
and we can trust everything he does.  
He loves whatever is just and good;  
the unfailing love of the Lord fills the earth._

The TNA wrestlers were suddenly filled with the Holy Spirit and they didn't hate the WWE Superstars anymore. Both rosters praised the Lord and swayed to Cheyenne's beautiful voice.

"More, more! Keep singing darling!" Shawn said as the dress rehearsal turned into a praise and worship service.

_The Lord merely spoke,  
and the heavens were created.  
He breathed the word,  
and all the stars were born.  
He assigned the sea its boundaries  
and locked the oceans in vast reservoirs.  
Let the whole world fear the Lord,  
and let everyone stand in awe of him.  
For when he spoke, the world began!  
It appeared at his command._

The wrestlers danced around the church much to Shelton and Krystal's relief, there was something powerful about the music coming out of that ten string harp and Cheyenne's angelic voice magnified it.

"Looks like the wedding might not be a disaster after all," Shawn said to Shelton, "Keep singing Chey you sound great!" Shawn cried at his daughter who was working under the command of the Holy Spirit.

"_The Lord looks down from heaven  
and sees the whole human race.  
From his throne he observes  
all who live on the earth.  
He made their hearts,  
so he understands everything they do.  
The best-equipped army cannot save a king,  
nor is great strength enough to save a warrior.  
Don't count on your warhorse to give you victory—  
for all its strength, it cannot save you."_

Shawn and Amy marveled over how blessed they were to have a child as talented as Cheyenne and LC and Aurora clapped along with Hunter and Joanie in fact the whole church had suddenly come alive thanks to the praise coming from Cheyenne's lips. Only Cameron listened cautiously sitting on the altar enjoying the music for now before he rallied the ARK Angels together and told them about their next mission.

_But the Lord watches over those who fear him,  
those who rely on his unfailing love.  
He rescues them from death  
and keeps them alive in times of famine. _

_We put our hope in the Lord.  
He is our help and our shield.  
In him our hearts rejoice,  
for we trust in his holy name.  
Let your unfailing love surround us, Lord,  
for our hope is in you alone._

Everyone cheered Cheyenne as she brought the song to and end and Cameron pulled her and LC to one side and ran with them outside the church where a sneaking Jeff Jarrett was running across the street.

"Was that who I think it was?" LC said looking down the road at the blond haired Southern boy who hadn't been on TNA television since kissing Vince McMahon's butt on worldwide television.

"Yes and he means trouble, if he gets his hands on that harp it will be trouble," Cameron said and LC rolled her eyes.

"Here we go," she said and Cameron told her about the plans Double J had to get back at WWE.

"What are you guys doing out here, did you see something?" Brandon asked with Cassidy and Miss. Taylor and Cameron and LC nodded.

"What did you see?" Cassidy asked.

"You don't wanna know and quite frankly I don't either," LC said and she walked back inside taking Chey with her, "Cheyenne hit me one more time baby!" she said wanting to enjoy praise and worship before going back to work with her fellow ARK Angels and saving the wrestling world again.

"LC, Chey come back this is important!" Cameron called but the praise and worship had already resumed and everyone was caught up in it, "I guess it can wait until we get to Minneapolis," he said and re-entered the church with Cassidy, Brandon and Miss Taylor while Jeff Jarrett hid behind the bushes hoping that the ARK Angels didn't see him.


	4. Mayhem in Minneapolis

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Ten Bridesmaids

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Shelton Benjamin, Krystal Marshall, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Angie Mysterio, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, Sting, Kurt Angle, LAX, the Kliq and the TNA roster.

Summary: Krystal has narrowed her bridesmaids list down to 5 WWE Divas and 5 TNA Knockouts but will any of them make it to the wedding? Find out in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Four – Mayhem in Minneapolis

WWE House show, Target Center, Minneapolis, 8pm:

The WWE Superstars were used to being excited in front of screaming audiences at every house show they went to, but this time was a little bit different because they had fans screaming for them backstage too. The TNA Knockouts had accompanied their WWE dates for Shelton and Krystal's wedding to the show not wanting to be separated from them ever since the boys came to Orlando, FL. That would have been fine if the TNA boys didn't insist on coming with them, TNA World Champion Samoa Joe found the whole thing embarrassing and he wasn't alone, Joe, Sonjay Dutt and Jay Lethal found themselves apologizing to the WWE Divas for their colleagues' unfriendly behavior.

"I can't say how sorry I am for the way some of the guys have been acting towards the WWE Superstars," Samoa Joe said to Victoria as she finished getting ready after her match against Cherry who had picked up the win.

"Why are they being such jerks? We certainly don't mind our guys hanging out with your girls," Victoria said pulling her bag over her shoulder.

"So you don't mind us being here right now backstage?" Samoa Joe said leaning against the women's locker room door and Victoria smiled.

"I don't mind you being here," she said flirtatiously and Joe smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'll get that for you," he said to Victoria as her bag slipped off her shoulder.

"Thanks," Victoria said blushing.

"Let's go somewhere and get something to eat," Samoa Joe said and Victoria smiled.

"Sounds like a plan, count me in," she said coolly and AJ Styles watched as Samoa Joe left the Target Center with one of the WWE Divas.

"Something's going on here and I don't like it one bit," AJ Styles said and turned to see Sonjay Dutt talking to Mickie James.

"Let me talk to you about peace and love and what a difference it can make in your life," Sanjay said sweetly to Mickie James with a small bouquet of daisies.

"I love daisies, you're so sweet Sonjay it's a shame your friends are such jerks," Mickie James said and Sonjay's bright demeanor soured when he thought back to how his co-workers had been behaving towards the WWE.

"Those guys know nothing about peace and love, all they know is wrestling and being nice to the competition to them is a sign of weakness. But love and kindness is not weakness, come for a walk with me and I'll tell you more about it," Sonjay said charmingly and Mickie James linked arms with him.

"Lead the way!" she said with a big smile and Sonjay left the Target Center not far behind Samoa Joe and AJ pulled at his short hair in disbelief.

"Sonjay what are you doing?!" he said marching over to his TNA colleague apoplectic.

"I'm going out with a beautiful woman what does it look like?" Sonjay said and Mickie James smiled at him appreciatively.

"You're so sweet Sonjay, you could learn something from him," Mickie James snapped at AJ Styles, "by the way, nice crown," she said sarcastically and both Sonjay and Mickie laughed as AJ straightened the crown Kurt Angle had given him offended.

"Don't be talking about my crown, ain't there enough beautiful women in TNA Sonjay?" AJ called after The Guru then Kaz walked by him with Beth Phoenix.

"I think all the Knockouts are taken," he said and linked arms with the Glamazon who couldn't be more happy and AJ couldn't believe it.

"What is going on here, everyone's hooking up. Somebody's gotta put a stop to this!" AJ said to himself pacing back and forth nervously and he paced right into the Kliq.

"Well, well, well if it isn't our former Kliq candidate," Kevin Nash said sucking on an ice pop along with Shawn and Hunter.

"Where'd you get those?" AJ asked.

"They were milkshakes but Aurora turned them into ice pops when Hunter wouldn't let Jeff hold her," Shawn explained and AJ looked at the little girl with the supernatural powers and she blew ice bubbles in his face.

"Ew gross," AJ complained and the Kliq laughed at the Prince of Phenomenal.

"What are you doing AJ? You're crying about how well the brands are getting along, since when have you been anti-WWE?" Hunter asked.

"Since ya'll refused to let me in the Kliq, even though I passed all your stupid initiations," AJ Styles said.

"You failed every single one of our initiations," Shawn said and AJ narrowed his eyes at the Heartbreak Kid.

"Yeah your scores were lower than mine," Amy said.

"Well how come you're in?" AJ asked Big Red who looked lovingly up at her husband.

"Let's just say my Anointing is very persuasive," she replied and kissed Shawn's cold lips warming them up instantly.

AJ rolled his eyes, "Did you ever think that maybe not letting younger more talented wrestlers in the Kliq could do more harm than good?" AJ said and Shawn rolled his eyes knowing where AJ was going, "Don't you worry that Shelton might not make it back to Titan Tower after he marries Krystal in Orlando?"

"First of all its no longer Titan Tower its DX Inc, the McMahon dynasty is over and we are now in the age of Degeneration X. Shelton may have his own clique now but we'll always be the Kliq to him and that's all that matters," Hunter said and AJ chuckled derisively at the co-founder of DX.

"Okay man, keep telling yourself that," AJ said and walked away. Aurora reached for the ice pop in Hunter's hand.

"No Ro-Ro that's not for you," Hunter said but Aurora took it and flicked it at AJ, "It was her, she doesn't like you. See not all the WWE Divas wanna hook up with the bright stars of TNA," Hunter said and AJ stormed back over to him to give Hunter a piece of his mind but Aurora blew him back with a mighty wind that sent him all the way out of the Target Center.

"Wait-a-go Ro-Ro," Kevin Nash said and made the wolfpac sign with his fingers wanting Aurora to reciprocate.

"Her digital skills aren't that developed Nash," Hunter said.

"That's because you haven't been teaching her how to do it, instead you let her hang out with that Rainbow Haired freak Jeff Hardy," Kevin Nash said and Aurora shook her rattle and when Kevin Nash took another bite of his ice pop it got stuck to the roof of his mouth and he fought to get it out but it wouldn't budge.

"That's what you get for talking smack about Aurora's favorite babysitter," Shawn said wrapping his arms around Amy who had broken off a piece of his ice pop and swallowed it. She jiggled and started laughing.

"The baby melted that right down," she said.

"You're womb must have a fire in it," Shawn said, "I'm thinking Rebecca's gonna be as fiery as us,"

"I'm thinking the same-thing," Amy said caressing her growing stomach which was warm but as long as the baby liked it that's all that mattered, "Let's go see Shelton and Krystal, they've been with the ARK Angels all night, Krystal's crazy about Cheyenne now," Amy said and touched Kevin Nash's face warming it and melting the ice pop that Aurora had stuck to this throat.

"Krystal was really taken with Cheyenne and that harp," Joanie said and Shawn smiled proudly.

"I didn't know my baby girl was so musical," Shawn said, "she's the quiet one,"

"Well the Bible says the Lord chooses the weak things of the world to confound the things which are mighty," Amy said.

"Yeah, Cheyenne's a baby but there's a Phenomenal God working through her, if she plays during the wedding it might not be ruined," Shawn said and the Kliq headed for Shelton's locker room while Kevin Nash got his breath back.

"Thanks Big Red," he said.

"You're welcome Big Kev," Amy said and Tamara rolled her eyes at her husband.

"More like Big Idiot," she said and Kevin Nash picked her up and put her on his back.

"Enjoy the ride baby you know you can't get enough Diesel," Keivn Nash replied and Tamara smiled and grabbed onto her Big Sexy husband proving that their marriage was a ride she was never gonna get off of no matter how sick he made her.

"Stop!" came the loud voice of the Amazing Cameron and his parents looked down at him like he had lost his mind.

"Shouldn't you be with Shelton and Krystal?" Shawn said.

"Dad you should know by now that I don't always do what I'm supposed to, you've got to stop the wrestlers from pairing up," Cameron said and Hunter applauded while Kevin and Tammy Nash looked at the ARK Angel disappointed.

"Not you too Cameron, I thought you wanted TNA and WWE to get along?" Kevin Nash said but Cameron shook his head.

"That's not it, Jeff Jarrett's here," Cameron explained and the Kliq gasped.

"Jeff Jarrett's here, where is he?" Hunter said looking around the backstage area while Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Not literally you moron, you mean he's here in Minneapolis don't you Cam-Cam?" Shawn asked his son and Cameron scrunched up his nose at his pet name.

"Dad please don't call me that it's bad enough when LC does it," Cameron complained and Joanie and Hunter looked around wondering where LC was.

"Where is your girlfriend?" Shawn asked Cameron.

"Looking for Jeff Jarrett of course," Cameron answered coolly and Hunter's eyes widened.

"By herself?" he asked ten seconds from panicking.

"No, Cheyenne's with her," Cameron answered and Shawn folded his arms across his chest annoyed.

"And who's with her?" he asked not liking where this was going.

"God," Cameron answered.

"So nobody," Hunter said and Shawn bashed him on the arm.

"God is everywhere and He's with them while I'm here getting you, come on I'll take you to them but you have to split up the couples starting with MVP and Gail Kim," Cameron said.

"That's not going to be easy, do you see how sweet those two are on each other?" Shawn said heading with Cameron to the parking lot.

"They can get together after we find Jeff Jarrett, they're the first on his list," Cameron said and Hunter frowned.

"What list?" Hunter asked confused along with Joanie and the Nashes but Cameron was done talking, he wanted to find Jeff Jarrett before he put his diabolical plan into action.

Outside in the parking lot, AJ Styles, The Rock and Rave Infection, Robert Roode and James Storm were talking trash about the WWE as-well as their own TNA Champion Samoa Joe for getting with Victoria. They exchanged bitter words of disdain for Joe, Sonjay and Kaz amongst themselves by the far end of the parking lot not realizing they were inches away from the DX Machine.

"Man those WWE punks got some nerve going downtown with our girls," James Storm complained, "What does Gail see in that two bit MVP anyway?"

"What about Joe getting with Victoria and Sonjay getting with Mickie James? Talk about sickening," AJ Styles said.

"That's just stupid, it's not like they're ever gonna be able to see each other, we work on opposite sides of the country," Lance Hoyt said and a very familiar voice responded.

"Unless we convince the WWE Divas to come to TNA," replied the scheming voice of Jeff Jarrett who emerged from the shadows wearing a limousine driver's uniform.

"Double J!" the TNA wrestlers said in shock.

"That's right boys I'm back HA-HA!" Jeff Jarrett said maniacally, "and I got a plan to fix that Degeneration X for good!"

The TNA wrestlers jumped up and down excitedly, "What's your plan Double J?" Jimmie Rave asked.

"Let me ask you a question Jimmie Rave, what's the best thing going in TNA right now?" Double J asked the Rock and Rave Infection member.

"Us?" Lance Hoyt said pointing to Jimmie and himself.

"No the TNA Knockouts," Jeff Jarrett replied, "No what would happen to our ratings if there was only one Women's Division in wrestling?"

"Everyone would tune in to see it," AJ Styles replied.

"Exactly so I want to get all the WWE Divas to come to TNA and join our Women's Division," Jeff Jarrett said.

"But what if they won't come?" James Storm asked sipping his beer.

"Then we'll make sure they're never seen on television or anywhere else ever again," Jeff Jarrett said and the TNA wrestlers gasped, "I'll explain how in the car, get in we're going for a ride," Double J said and opened the door to the DX Machine and the TNA wrestlers got in. The Hummer limousine pulled away leaving the driver tied up in the shadows where DX found him in shock.

"What happened to our car?" Hunter said as Shawn untied the driver.

"Jeff Jarrett was here that's what happened to him," Cameron replied.

"Where's the girls?" Amy said looking around for LC and Cheyenne concerned when the sound of screeching tires got the Kliq's attention. They ran towards the road and looked a few yards down to see Cheyenne pulling the DX Machine back by the fender while LC tore the handle off with her ax.

"Get 'em girls!" Cameron roared cheering on his angelic amigos while Shawn, Hunter and Kevin ran down to the limousine and pulled Jeff Jarrett through the window.

"Whatever you're thinking about doing don't bother because you're not gonna get away with it," Kevin Nash warned Double J bunching up his shirt in his big fists while Hunter and Shawn pulled the TNA wrestlers out of the DX Machine.

"You're a man of two minds Nash and I've only got one thing on my mind and that is destroying them!" Jeff Jarrett said pointing to DX. Suddenly a loud horn honked and everyone turned to see a freight truck rolling in the DX Machine's direction.

"Get out of the road!" Cameron called and GPS pushed the Kliq into the bushes while Cameron grabbed LC. The truck rammed the DX Machine right off the road missing the TNA wrestlers and Double J who remained on the road.

"What are you crazy?" the driver said sticking his head out of the window and Double J pulled him out of the truck and got in.

"Come on!" Double J called to the TNA wrestlers who jumped into the truck and he pulled away before Cheyenne could grab hold of him, "Tell your boy Shelton he better reschedule his wedding!" Jarrett called out laughing like a hyena and sped off down the interstate honking the horn like the madman he was.


	5. Travel Buddy

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Ten Bridesmaids

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Shelton Benjamin, Krystal Marshall, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Angie Mysterio, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, Sting, Kurt Angle, LAX, the Kliq and the TNA roster.

Summary: Krystal has narrowed her bridesmaids list down to 5 WWE Divas and 5 TNA Knockouts but will any of them make it to the wedding? Find out in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Five – Travel Buddy

"We gotta go after them," Hunter said and the Kliq ran over to the DX Machine but it was wrecked.

"Great now what are we gonna do?" Kevin Nash said.

"There's not much we can do," Cameron replied as Shelton and Krystal ran out towards them with SCAB, "Jeff Jarrett is going to try and make all the Divas join the TNA roster,"

"That's his plan?" Amy said incredulous, "that's not going to work the girls would never leave the WWE,"

"That's the worst part mom, because the Divas are gonna say no Jeff's gonna um, he's gonna get rid of them," Cameron said and Shawn closed in on him concerned.

"And by get rid of them you mean . . .?" Shawn said wanting Cameron to give him the bottom line.

"He's gonna make sure they never show their pretty faces on TV ever again," Cameron replied.

"He's going to kill them isn't he?" LC said bluntly and everyone gasped horrified and Shelton and Krystal couldn't believe what they had just heard.

"He's not going to kill them LC he's going to hide them, so they can't make it to Shelton and Krystal's wedding," Cameron corrected his girlfriend.

"NO!" Shelton and Krystal cried out.

"Oh, so it's not that bad," LC said.

"Yes it is I want my ten bridesmaids!" Krystal cried out and Shelton comforted her.

"And you'll get your ten bridesmaids," Cameron said to Krystal re-assuringly then he turned to his father, "but its gonna mean we miss school for the next 10 days,"

Shawn looked at Amy wearily and Hunter and Joanie exchanged glances with the Anointed Couple, "Guys you can't seriously be thinking we can do this without them?" Shelton asked DX.

"But Mr. Applebee said if they miss anymore school they'll be kicked out of Waterside," Shawn said.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Hunter said and Joanie nodded, "We gotta save the girls,"

Reluctantly Shawn and Amy nodded and the ARK Angels jumped up and down excitedly.

"No more school, no more school!" they chanted in a circle like Rain Dancers.

"Uh-hum," Shawn admonished them and they stopped dancing around and Cameron put on his serious face which Cheyenne copied.

"Okay cool now we gotta go back to First Baptist Church," Cameron said.

"How come?" Shelton asked.

"For your ten string harp," Cameron replied, "We're gonna need it if we're gonna find the ten bridesmaids before your wedding," he explained.

"I'm still here," Christy Hemme said putting her hand up and Krystal pulled Christy close.

"And you're not going anywhere," Krystal said hugging Christy tight.

"Krystal I can't breathe!" Christy complained but Krystal wasn't taking any chances.

"You can breathe in the car!" Krystal replied.

"Speaking of a car we need a ride," Shawn said looking at the smashed up DX Machine.

"You mean you need a ride, I already got one," Hunter said holding onto Aurora, "Up-up and away!" he said pointing to the air but nothing happened and everyone looked at him like he was crazy, "Come on Aurora fly!" Hunter said but his daughter sucked on her fist and didn't respond, "So you only fly with Jeff? Come on Aurora this is no time to play favorites!"

"Hunter will you knock it off? There's only one person Ro-Ro wants to fly with and it ain't you," Shawn said and Hunter frowned disappointed.

"But I made my own baby carrier and everything," he pouted showing Shawn the black baby carrier with DX on the front in fluorescent green and Amy inspected it carefully while Shawn laughed at it.

"It needs something and I know just the person to get it for you," Amy said, "but that means he has to come with us,"

Hunter sighed, "You don't mean who I think you mean?" he said thinking of Jeff Hardy and Amy nodded.

"Depends on how much you want to fly," Amy replied as JBL pulled up in his limousine.

"Okay fine!" Hunter snapped not liking the idea of spending anytime outside work with the Rainbow Haired Warrior ever again.

"I'll go get him!" Christy Hemme said freeing herself from Krystal.

"Get her!" Cameron said to Kurt Angle who pulled Christy Hemme back, "You can't let her out of your sight," he said to SCAB who nodded.

"You guys are worse than Lance and Jimmie," Christy said as Kurt Angle and Sting held onto her, she didn't know how wrong she was.

"I'll go get Jeff," Shelton said and ran speedily back into the Target Center while JBL came over to everyone.

"You guys need a ride?" JBL said seeing the DX Machine all smashed up on the side of the road.

"Can you take us to the airport?" Shawn asked as the Kliq and the ARK Angels piled into the white stretch limo.

"I thought you guys would hang out with us and the TNA Knockouts? We're gonna rock Minneapolis tonight!" JBL said and everyone looked serious and JBL wondered what was up, "Care to fill me in lil man? You're the wise one in the group aren't cha?" he asked Cameron.

"Let's put it this way JBL, if we don't get back to Orlando by tomorrow you may not have any Knockouts or Divas to hang out with," Cameron replied and JBL didn't like the sound of that one bit.

"Driver take us to the airport now!" he roared and the limo tore down the interstate.

"Wait what about Shelton?" Krystal said and Kevin Nash put his arm around her.

"Don't worry we'll look after you," he said and Tammy Nash hit him over the head until he let Krystal go.

Shelton and Jeff came out of the Target Center and saw JBL's limo rolling down the road, Shelton was about to run after it when Jeff held him back.

"Pump the brakes bruh, our ride will come to us," Jeff said and Shelton frowned at the former IC Champ and Jeff pointed to the limo which was sliding backwards now. Shelton noticed a thin layer of ice suddenly on the road and JBL's limo slid all the way back towards them.

"YARGH!" Shelton screamed thinking it was about to ram into them but the limo came to an abrupt halt just inches from them and Jeff stood cool like he knew that was going to happen, "What's up with that?" Shelton said as Hunter rolled down the window and Aurora stuck her hand out and grabbed Jeff's nose.

"Ro-Ro wouldn't leave me behind, I'm her travel buddy," Jeff Hardy said and got in next to Hunter who refused to move over.

"You want to fly or not?" Amy told Hunter who sighed and gave Jeff room while Shelton sat next to Krystal who was happy to see him and the limo took off while the WWE Superstars and TNA Knockouts enjoyed what could be the only night they got to spend together.

Minneapolis Airport, later on that night:

After a long night in the city the TNA Knockouts lined up for the next flight to Orlando but they really didn't want to go anywhere without their WWE beaus who the girls really enjoyed hanging out with.

"We had such a great time tonight you guys," Edge said on behalf of the WWE Superstars who were all going home since there was no house show tomorrow. Angelina Love pouted and suddenly Edge didn't want to go home either.

"Why don't you come back home with us?" she suggested twirling a lock of her hair around her finger and Velvet Sky's eyes brightened.

"Yeah you can watch Impact its live tomorrow!" Velvet Sky said excitedly and now CM Punk was excited at the idea of spending more time with Sky.

"I like that idea you guys did come all the way here to watch us do what we do best its only fair that we return the favor," CM Punk said and Velvet Sky raised her eyebrow amorously at Mr. Money in the Bank.

"It wasn't a favor, the pleasure was all ours," she said and the TNA Knockouts nodded in agreement and they almost blew the WWE Superstars away with their passion.

"Is that okay with you guys?" Edge asked Samoa Joe, Sonjay Dutt and Kaz who were making eyes at Victoria, Mickie James and Beth Phoenix who felt as strongly as the Knockouts did about TNA going home.

"That's fine with us as long as Victoria can come too," Joe replied kissing Victoria's hand and the former Women's Champion blushed. MJ and Beth felt the same-way as Sonjay and Kaz had been just as amorous with them and it was very hard to give that up and go back to the way it was.

"Okay let's go to Florida, I want to show you my home Roxxi," Carlito said to Ms. Laveaux fondly and the TNA Knockout smiled, "Maybe I could even cook for you? Since you're from New Orleans, I could cook you something Cajun," he asked hopefully.

"That sounds good," Roxxi replied, "although I have a new found respect for apples," she replied suggestively biting into the apple Carlito gave her and the cool one smiled and headed through the gate behind the others.

"Wait where's Christy and Gail shouldn't we wait for them?" Mickie James said smelling her daisies.

"They're probably with Matt and MVP I'm sure those two won't be going home either," Edge replied remembering how smitten Matt and MVP were with Gail Kim and Christy Hemme. Ten minutes later they were flying to Orlando and the ARK Angels, the Kliq, Shelton and Jeff Hardy arrived just as the plane was leaving.

"Did a bunch of wrestlers get on that plane?" Hunter asked the desk clerk.

"Yes about half were girls and half were boys," the desk clerk replied and Kevin Nash sighed.

"Oh great now what are we gonna do?" he asked.

"Can't we stop the plane?" Shawn asked Cameron who shook his head.

"No that would be too much, God said if Aurora brought the plane down we'd be stuck here trying to explain to everybody what happened and there's no time for that," Cameron explained.

"What's the big deal anyway? Aren't the girls safer with the guys than without them?" Joanie asked Cameron.

"They don't know about Jeff Jarrett's plan their guards are down," Cameron replied.

"So it's hopeless?" Krystal asked distressed.

"With God on our side? I don't think so," LC replied as Matt Hardy and MVP came over.

"Hey guys," Matt Hardy said particularly to Christy Hemme who tried to pull away from Kurt Angle to go over to him but the Olympic Gold Medallist held her tightly as the ARK Angels had instructed.

"MVP where's Gail?" Krystal asked the former US Champion.

"She's in the bathroom," MVP replied and the ARK Angels exchanged glances before running quickly to the women's bathroom, "What's wrong?" MVP asked running behind them, when Cheyenne kicked open the door he saw what was wrong. Gail Kim was being pulled through the bathroom window by men dressed in black.

"HELP ME!" she cried out to MVP who went to snatch her back but it was too late she was gone.

"Gail I'm coming!" MVP said heading out the window and saw a freight truck rolling away from the airport. He turned planning to run it down and rescue her when the ARK Angels blocked his way, "No offence guys but MOVE!" he said but Cheyenne knocked him back and he looked at the 3 year-old in disbelief at her Phenomenal Strength.

"Gail's gone but we'll get her back," Cheyenne said calmly.

"But we do it God's way and that means you have to listen to us," Cameron said and MVP nodded rubbing his butt.

"Okay how do we get Gail back?" MVP asked as Cheyenne pulled him to his feet, "Girl you are strong, what you been feeding this girl boss?" MVP asked HBK who smiled at his baby girl ruffling her hair which she quickly fixed back the way it was.

"Nothing but a daily dose of the Word," Shawn replied, "the next flight to Orlando's boarding in a hour that will give our children enough time to explain to you guys what's going on," Shawn said to MVP and Matt Hardy who now had very worried expressions on their faces.

"Whenever the ARK Angels are involved you know it ain't good," Matt said wearily and Christy Hemme saw that he was distressed and squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry Matt I'm still here," she said sweetly and Matt smiled at her squeezing her hand right back.

"Thank God for that," he said and kissed her hand and listened while the ARK Angels told him and MVP why the next ten days were going to be the most important days in the lives of the TNA Knockouts and WWE Divas.

"Okay now Krystal am I right in thinking that your bridesmaid's list consists of five TNA Knockouts and five WWE Divas?" Cameron asked the concerned bride.

"Yes," Krystal nodded, "I've got the wedding list right here," she said pulling out a list out of her purse and handed it to Cameron who read down the names.

"Okay, Gail, Victoria, Christy, Mickie, Angelina, Torrie, Roxxi, Candice, Velvet Sky and Beth Phoenix are your bridesmaids," Cameron said reading out the list.

"Yeah but why didn't you read out the names in order?" Krystal asked puzzled.

"I did read out the names in order, the order in which they'll be attacked," Cameron replied and Krystal squeezed Shelton in need of support and everyone winced at the idea of the girls being attacked by Jeff Jarrett and his posse of TNA renegades, "We have ten days to find them, starting with Gail," Cameron told everyone and MVP was more than ready to beat the clock and find Gail way before then.

"I want Gail back where she belongs, with her arms around me safe and sound," he declared and everyone nodded, it was the ARK Angels' mission to make sure MVP got his girl back safe and sound and away from Jeff Jarrett where she was cold and frightened.


	6. Gail in Distress

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Ten Bridesmaids

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Shelton Benjamin, Krystal Marshall, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Angie Mysterio, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, Sting, Kurt Angle, LAX, the Kliq and the TNA roster.

Summary: Krystal has narrowed her bridesmaids list down to 5 WWE Divas and 5 TNA Knockouts but will any of them make it to the wedding? Find out in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Six - 10 Days: Gail in Distress

10 Days

Gail Kim stirred feeling something wet dripping onto her face and a familiar voice calling her name.

"Gail?" they called and the dripping continued, Gail moved smelling the beer in disgust and the jerk laughed. Somewhere dark and cold Gail Kim struggled with her bonds she was tied to a chair and couldn't move. There was someone watching her dressed head-to-toe in black but it was obvious from the open beer and laid back composure that it was James Storm.

"What are you doing James I know its you," Gail Kim said.

"How did you know – I mean shut up woman!" James Storm said.

"Why am I here why did you kidnap me?" Gail demanded blinking through beer-soaked lashes.

"Because you're in love with that MVP fool from WWE that's why. You ain't got no business going to the wedding with him, you're a TNA Knockout!" James replied.

"It's my business who I spend my time with not yours!" Gail replied but James had heard enough.

"I'm a grab some more beer, you sit tight like a good girl," he said coming over to Gail and pulled her gag up around her mouth, "I'll see you later or maybe I won't," James said with a cruel laugh and Gail charged at him furiously knocking him into the wall. As James keeled over in pain Gail ran through the door still tied to the chair. She broke through the door and stepped into some mud, it was raining. _Where am I? _she thought, it wasn't Orlando that's for sure then she turned around, she could hear James coming behind her.

"Get back here Gail!" James cried and Gail turned her heel and shot some mud in his face with her foot, "Ah my eyes!" James complained and rinsed his eyes with some beer, "that's better," he said and Gail spun in her chair to get free but as James came towards her she pushed back into him, only this time he didn't let go instead he flung her around and she went face first into the side of the house. Her head was spinning now and James grabbed the leg of the chair and dragged Gail back down into the basement. Her head hit the steps on the way down and she could barely think straight, all she could see was James going back up the stairs and laughing at her before closing the door.

She was trapped.

Gail felt helpless, she didn't know how she was going to get out of there, it was dark, cold and it smelt of old beer just like James Storm. Gail righted her chair and took a deep breath as her mind cleared. _I have to get out of here Lord, _she prayed, _and since I can't use my strength I need You to use Yours _she continued, then Gail lowered her head and prayed Psalm 54:

"_Save me, O God, by Your name,  
And vindicate me by Your strength.  
Hear my prayer, O God;  
Give ear to the words of my mouth.  
For strangers have risen up against me,  
And oppressors have sought after my life;  
They have not set God before them.__is__ my helper;  
The Lord __is__ with those who uphold my life.  
He will repay my enemies for their evil.  
Cut them off in Your truth.__it is__ good.  
For He has delivered me out of all trouble;  
And my eye has seen __its desire__ upon my enemies_.

Behold, God

I will freely sacrifice to You;  
I will praise Your name, O LORD, for

"Ha-ha Your God can't save you Gail so quit bothering Him!" James Storm yelled from outside but Gail didn't listen.

"You're wrong James, He will save me," Gail said to herself and waited for the Lord to deliver her from the darkness surrounding her, He didn't take long.

James Storm took off his balaclava and put back on his cowboy hat leaning on the battered fence outside the abandoned house he intended to keep Gail Kim in until Jeff Jarrett said otherwise, "Nothing like a cold beer in the afternoon," he said looking up at the sun raised high in the sky through his shades then something caught his eye and he lowered them. It was a mini van and out of it stepped a little girl with a harp and behind her were the familiar forms of the Kliq, SCAB, MVP, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy and the ARK Angels of DX. James spat out his beer, "I must be drunk," he said and rubbed his eyes before taking another look but they were all still there, "No!" James yelled and ran back inside the desolate house and down to the basement where Gail was tied up. The fright in his eyes told her something was wrong which was good news for her, "How did they find you?" he said in Gail's face and the Knockout's face brightened behind her gag, "Did you call them?" James asked pulling off her gag.

"No I called on Him and He heard me," Gail replied ecstatic that the ARK Angels had found her. A beautiful sound now permeated the air and James covered his ears, it was the ten string harp and the music coming from it was affecting James Storm in a very powerful way.

"Keep playing Chey keep playing!" Shawn said as they all headed towards the abandoned house. They didn't have to go in as James brought Gail out and she ran over to Cheyenne and hugged her passionately while MVP went to get James Storm.

"Are you going to kill me?" James said not sure of what had just happened.

"I wanted to but the ARK Angels told me not to," MVP said resisting the urge to punch James Storm in the face.

"Let's go we've got another bridesmaid to rescue," Cameron said and everyone hugged Gail happy to see her safe and sound. The former Knockout Champion locked eyes with MVP and the former United States Champion smiled at her warmly. He took her hands in his and hugged her lovingly while everyone looked on.

"I told you I was coming," MVP said.

"I knew you'd come," Gail Kim said and they stayed like that as the rain beat down drenching them as they embraced, "I'll take rain pouring on me than beer any day," Gail said before getting in the mini van with MVP and the others. Christy hugged Gail while Matt slapped hands with MVP.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Christy said to Gail.

"Where are we?" Gail said looking around as MVP kissed her hand, it was obvious where he was.

"I'm in paradise," he said and Gail kissed him lovingly.

"I meant geographically," Gail said brushing her finger against MVP's lips.

"Detroit," Cameron answered and Gail couldn't believe it.

"Detroit!" she said in disbelief.

"Jeff Jarrett figured the further out he took you the less likely it was that we would find you, he didn't know how wrong he was," Cameron said and Gail sighed resting her head on MVP's chest.

"I'm just glad it's over," Gail said as MVP stroked her head.

"Actually Gail it's only just beginning," LC said and Matt Hardy squeezed Christy Hemme's hand.

"Don't worry Matt I'm not going anywhere," Christy reassured him with a big smile but the look on Matt's face showed that he wasn't so sure about that.


	7. Victoria's Peak

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Ten Bridesmaids

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Shelton Benjamin, Krystal Marshall, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Angie Mysterio, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, Sting, Kurt Angle, LAX, the Kliq and the TNA roster.

Summary: Krystal has narrowed her bridesmaids list down to 5 WWE Divas and 5 TNA Knockouts but will any of them make it to the wedding? Find out in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Seven – 9 Days: Victoria's Peak

9 Days - White Mountains, Northern California, 5pm:

Samoa Joe and Victoria drove up to the mountains near Sierra Nevada just as the sun was setting and the munchies were coming hard and fast. They got out of Joe's car and looked up at the beatific mountain range alone, there was no one around so they shared the experience together which was fine by them.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Victoria said to Joe who nodded while kissing her hand, "Let's climb it and then we can get something to eat,"

"Deal," Joe said giving Victoria's hand another kiss and the Smackdown Diva blushed sheepishly at the TNA World Champion's affectionate behavior. Joe heard his cell-phone ring, "Let me just get that and I'll be right back," he said giving her hand one last kiss before grabbing his cell-phone out of his car. At least he thought that's where his cell-phone was but when he went to retrieve it he didn't see it on the front seat.

"You got it?" Victoria asked him but Joe looked around his car and couldn't find it, "What's that?" Victoria said noticing something small and black on the side of the road.

"Huh?" Joe said frowning heading towards his phone which had mysteriously fallen out onto the open road. Victoria turned back to admire the beautiful White Mountains and when she turned back Joe was gone.

"Joe?" Victoria called looking around wondering where he had gone then she figured he was hiding, "I see, you wanna play a little hide and seek huh? Okay I'm game," Victoria said and headed for the bushes on the side of the road, "Could you be behind here?" Victoria said sticking her head in the bushes only to see Joe passed out, "Joe!" Victoria called out hysterically which was most unlike her, she checked Joe's head and noticed a gash on the side of it, he must have slipped and hit his head on the rocks she thought and answered his cell-phone which was still ringing, "Hello?" she said.

"This is a message for Samoa Joe, get real comfortable on that rock because you're going to be there for a long time," the person on the other end of the phone said and Victoria felt nauseous at the sound of it.

"Who are you?" she said and the phone went dead. Victoria started to call for an ambulance for Joe when she was yanked up by her hair and spun around into the face of Robert Roode.

"I wasn't going to do this until afterwards but I figured there was no way you were going to join TNA so I might as-well cut to the chase," Robert Roode said and Victoria struggled to get away from him but he held her firmly, then she realized that he was the one on the phone.

"You did this to Joe!" Victoria yelled more angry than scared and the defiance showed in her face.

"He should be more careful when he's walking," Robert Roode replied smugly still holding Victoria by her hair and the WWE Diva grimaced.

"I know you get off on attacking women but you're out of luck if you think you can do to me what you did to Traci and Patent," Victoria snarled, "You're right about one thing I will never leave the WWE and since you wanna cut to the chase, catch me if you can!" Victoria cried and kneed Robert Roode in his privates and Bob went down in agony. Victoria jumped in Joe's car, turned the key in the ignition but it didn't start. She got out and checked the engine and saw that the fuel line had been cut, "sonofabitch!" Victoria cursed and saw that Robert Roode was recovering and a car drove up to him out of which stepped Rellik and Black Reign. Robert Roode had called backup and Victoria knew she was in trouble so she turned and ran towards the mountains, stumbling as she went but she refused to stop running, she was running for her life.

"After her!" Robert Roode cried and he with Rellik and Black Reign went after Victoria as she scrambled up the mountain side.

"Thank God I didn't wear my heels today," she said to herself and climbed up the side of the mountain. As she climbed pieces of rock broke off and hit Roode, Rellik and Black Reign in the face. As she climbed up further more pieces of rock shook loose, sure of her footing Victoria picked up rock and threw it down on them. One hit Black Reign in the face and just missed Roode and Rellik.

"Man this girl is tough," Black Reign complained, "I'm going back," he said.

"No we have to keep going she can't get away!" Robert Roode said climbing up further behind Victoria who had no intention of slowing down either. She climbed to the highest peak and looked down and saw Joe stirring.

"Joe!" she called out and the TNA Champion came shakily to his feet wondering what had happened. He heard Victoria calling him but he couldn't see her.

"Vicky?" he said and he heard her calling again, he looked over towards the White Mountains and saw the familiar forms of Rellik and Black Reign climbing up the mountain side, "What are they doing?" he wondered.

"Joe!" Victoria cried again and Robert Roode grabbed her but not before Joe saw her at the top of the mountain.

"Vicky!" he cried and ran towards the mountain and climbed it hoping to get to her before Robert Roode did anything stupid. After all the cage matches and Ultimate X Joe was more than able to climb up at great speed, the fact that Victoria was in danger spurred him on. When he got to Rellik and Reign he pulled them by their legs and in one swift move he threw them down and the monsters rolled back down the mountain landing in a heap at the bottom. After nearly losing his footing on a rock Joe pulled himself up to where Roode had Victoria and the crazed business man took Joe down and they started to wrestle on the mountain. They rolled around on the peak and Roode pushed Joe to the edge before scrambling to his feet.

"Don't even think about it!" Robert Roode said to Victoria as she went to help Joe up, "If you don't join TNA I'll throw him off!" Robert threatened Victoria.

"Okay I'll join TNA!" Victoria agreed not even thinking about it and Joe was amazed she would give her company loyalty up for him.

Robert Roode smiled, "I'm glad you see things our way Vicky, now get down," he said but Victoria shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere without Joe," she said.

"Don't worry I'm gonna help him up," Robert said but Victoria wasn't so sure she could trust him.

"Let's pull him up together," Victoria said and Robert Roode shrugged.

"You're really sweet on the TNA Champ aren't you?" Robert Roode said, "Would you be into me if I was the Champ, maybe you could be the new Ms. Brooks?"

Victoria's face curled up in disgust, "Me, be a Ms. Brooks are you kidding me?" she said outraged, "I would rather die!"

Robert Roode flew into a rage and stepped on Joe's hands, "ARGHH!" Joe cried out and Victoria grabbed him so he didn't fall but he was too heavy for her to hold and she found herself starting to slip off the peak of the mountain.

"Help us!" Victoria cried to Robert Roode but he refused shaking his head enjoying watching the woman who had dissed him suffer along with her beau Samoa Joe.

"Its okay Victoria, if we die I'll see you in Heaven," Joe said but Victoria shook her head.

"God's plan is not for us to die but live!" she said and prayed Psalm 55:

"_My heart pounds in my chest.  
The terror of death assaults me.  
Fear and trembling overwhelm me,  
and I can't stop shaking.  
Oh, that I had wings like a dove;  
then I would fly away and rest!  
I would fly far away  
to the quiet of the wilderness."_

"What is that?" Robert Roode said covering his ears as the beautiful indescribable sound of a harp played filling the air with the sound of praise and worship, but even as he covered his ears he could still hear it.

"I think God heard you Victoria!" Joe said and Victoria smiled and far below the mini van carrying the ARK Angels had pulled up and Cheyenne was playing her ten string harp while everyone looked up and saw Joe and Victoria hanging off the side of the mountain.

"Vicky!" Amy cried seeing her former locker room buddy hanging on for dear life.

"Joe!" Kurt Angle cried out seeing his rival right next to her.

"Come on Ro-Ro let's get 'em off there," LC said taking her baby sister and strapping her into her father's baby carrier, she ran up the side of the mountain jumping over Rellik and Black Reign making sure Aurora didn't bump her head on the rocks. She got to the top just as Victoria and Joe fell off and she jumped down grabbing them both and they glided through the air thanks to Aurora's supernatural weather power which also gave her the ability to support other people's weight in the air. Instead of falling to their premature deaths, LC and Aurora carried Joe and Victoria over to safety. Amy hugged Victoria along with Joanie and Tammy Nash.

"Thank God you're okay," Amy said.

"Thank God for the ARK Angels," Victoria said before turning back to Joe and embracing him lovingly.

"I can't believe you were willing to give up the WWE and come to TNA for me," Joe said still amazed by what Victoria had done.

"What!" Hunter said in horror and Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Relax boss I'm not going anywhere," Victoria reassured the co-owner of the WWE who breathed a sigh of relief.

"You were so brave Victoria," Cheyenne said and Victoria stroked the little angel's hair.

"And you sing like an angel," Victoria replied and kissed Cheyenne on her head.

"Should I tell her I am an angel?" Cheyenne asked Cameron who smiled at his little sister.

"I think she already knows Chey, come on guys we've got more bridesmaids to save," he said to everyone and Victoria and Joe frowned.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked the Amazing one who ushered them both into the mini van.

"I'll explain in the van," Cameron said and Joe and Victoria got in surprised to see MVP and Gail Kim but not surprised to see them kissing.

"What are you guys doing here?" Victoria asked the kissing couple.

"Cameron said he'll explain," MVP said and went right back to kissing his Knockout.

"What's with you?" Samoa Joe asked Matt Hardy who had a very solemn look on his face.

"He did something stupid," LC answered and Matt Hardy looked up and saw Kurt Angle, Sting, Shelton and Krystal scowling at him.

"Something very stupid," Matt Hardy added but Shawn consoled him.

"Don't worry we'll find her," he said.

"I should never have trusted those guys," Matt Hardy said blaming himself for the capture of another bridesmaid, the only difference was this one was in his care.

"Those guys should never have messed with us," Cameron said defiantly and the ARK Angels focused on getting Christy Hemme back to Matt Hardy where she belonged and away from the guys she thought were her friends.


	8. Hollywood Hemme

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Ten Bridesmaids

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Shelton Benjamin, Krystal Marshall, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Angie Mysterio, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, Sting, Kurt Angle, LAX, the Kliq and the TNA roster.

Summary: Krystal has narrowed her bridesmaids list down to 5 WWE Divas and 5 TNA Knockouts but will any of them make it to the wedding? Find out in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Eight – 8 Days: Hollywood Hemme

First National Bank, North Hollywood, Los Angeles, CA, 10am:

Dozens of police cars gathered outside First National Bank which had been held up by bank robbers who weren't going anywhere anytime soon, in fact they had let all the customers go and there was just one remaining now and her name was Christy Hemme. The TNA Knockout sat on a chair tapping her foot impatiently waiting to be released from the men pointing guns at her. The guys pointing the guns weren't real bank robbers either, they were Jimmie Rave and Lance Hoyt better known as the Rock and Rave Infection and they had turned into monsters seemingly overnight all because of Jeff Jarrett. It was bad enough that they had kidnapped her after she convinced Matt Hardy that he could trust them, now they wanted to make sure she never saw the light of day ever again.

"Forget it guys I'm not going to jail for holding up a bank," she said adamantly.

"Why not? You'll only be gone for a few years, by then Matt Hardy would have moved on and forgotten all about you," Lance Hoyt said from under his disguise and Christy stared at him in disgust wondering where her friend Lance Hoyt had disappeared and who this heartless human being was standing in front of her.

"Actually I believe holding up a bank carries a 5-10 year jail sentence," Christy corrected him.

"They won't keep a pretty girl like you in for that long, you'll be out before your 30th birthday," Jimmie Rave assured her.

"I said I'm not doing it now let me go!" Christy Hemme said furiously.

"Can't do that Christy, if you go back to Matt Hardy we would have failed our company," Lance Hoyt said and Jimmie Rave nodded while Christy pulled her hair out in frustration.

"I cannot believe what I am hearing, you want me to go to jail so I don't see Matt Hardy?" she said overwhelmed by how stupid her wrestling buddies had become.

"That's right your relationship is a disgrace to everything our company stands for," Jimmie Rave said and Christy Hemme folded her arms resolutely.

"Well tough I'm not going to stop seeing him, in fact I bet Matt would even visit me in prison," Christy bragged and Rock and Rave didn't like the sound of that one bit.

"She's right what do we do?" Jimmie asked Lance.

"We go back to the original plan," Lance Hoyt said and Christy started to get nervous.

"What's the original plan?" she asked not wanting to know figuring whatever it was must have been worse than this plan.

"If we can't lock you away in jail, we'll just have to pull a Thelma and Louise," Lance Hoyt said.

"A Thelma and Louise, what's that?" Christy Hemme asked now confused.

"Remember what happened when the police surrounded Thelma and Louise at the end of the movie?" Jimmie Rave asked her and Christy's stomach flipped in terror.

"You guys are crazy!" she said shoving Jimme back hard and his gun fell out of his hand. Christy stared at it in disbelief, "This gun is fake!" she said and suddenly with adrenaline running through her body she ran out of the bank slamming the doors in the faces of Rock and Rave who groaned in pain, then she jumped over the police cars and ran all the way down the street. Lance Hoyt pulled Jimmie up by his shirt, jumped over the police cars and ran after her.

"After them they're armed and dangerous!" the police chief yelled and the officers followed Rock and Rave down the street.

"Watch it!" a man said as Christy ran into him, she turned and saw Rock and Rave coming behind her and threw the man into them sending them crashing to the floor. She ducked and dived through all the people who were crowding the street, she wanted to call Matt but she didn't have his cell number, she had Krystal's though but her fingers were shaking so bad she could hardly dial the number and she dropped the cell phone on the ground.

"Krystal?" she said picking up the phone but then she saw Rock and Rave heading towards her fast and couldn't talk.

"Would you like some ice cream ma'am?" an ice cream vendor said to her.

"Yes I'd like the whole cart!" Christy replied and shoved the gelato stand into Rock and Rave and trapped them underneath it.

"Look what you did to my ice cream stand you little punk!" the ice cream vendor yelled at Christy Hemme who was bolting down the street dialing her cell-phone again.

"Krystal is that you? Tell Matt I'm not mad at him okay?" Christy said panting furiously, "Krystal can you hear me?" she said but the connection broke down and she got cut off, "Oh great now what am I gonna do?" Christy sighed, she saw a bus up ahead and it was heading to LAX so she ran for it. She got on almost completely out of breath and the bus driver knew something was wrong.

"Are you okay ma'am?" he asked.

"No I'm being chased by a couple of guys that I thought were my friends," Christy explained and saw Rock and Rave heading for the bus, "Those guys right there!" Christy said pointing to them, "Don't let them on!"

"Okay-okay," the driver said and went to close the door when Lance Hoyt stuck his foot between the gap and pointed his fake gun at the driver.

"Get off the bus!" Lance Hoyt yelled and the passengers screamed.

"Is this the girl you want?" the driver asked pointing to Christy.

"Yeah," Lance said and the driver pushed Christy onto him.

"Well take her and get the Hell off my bus!" the driver said and Christy stared at him in disbelief while Lance and Jimmie laughed pulling a kicking and screaming Christy Hemme off the bus.

"Their guns are fake!" Christy yelled out but the driver didn't listen.

"Thank you Mr. Bus Driver!" Lance Hoyt said as the bus drove off taking Christy's faith in the kindness of strangers along with him.

"Hail to the bus driver!" Jimmie Rave said and pointed his fake gun at a car driver, "GET OUT!" he yelled and the frightened man listened and Rock and Rave got in and threw a frightened Christy Hemme in the back.

"Somebody call the police!" the man said then saw the torrent of police cars coming from behind as Rock and Rave drove away onto the Santa Ana Freeway heading for the Grand Canyon to make their big finish and end Matt and Christy forever.

8 hours later . . .

Police in Coconino, Arizona had been informed of the bank robbers holding a woman hostage that had come through California and didn't seem to be planning on stopping anytime soon.

"What are these guys doing?" the police officer said into his police radio, "It looks like they're heading to the Grand Canyon why do they want to go there?"

Christy Hemme was wondering the same-thing unfortunately she knew the answer, Rock and Rave wanted to drive her off the cliff while they got out just in the nick of time. She banged on the car door and tried to kick it open but it was no use.

"Guys you're crazy please don't do this!" she begged them frightened.

"Sorry Christy it's the only way we can stop you seeing Matt Hardy," Lance Hoyt said.

"Unless you swear on your mother's life that you will stop seeing him," Jimmie Rave said but Christy shook her head, there was no way she was gonna swear to that and Jimmie Rave shrugged, "So be it," he said and Christy wiped the tears from her eyes and prayed Psalm 59 as Lance and Jimmie burned towards the canyon at full speed with no signs of slowing down.

_Rescue me from my enemies, O God.  
Protect me from those who have come to destroy me.  
Rescue me from these criminals;  
save me from these murderers.  
They have set an ambush for me.  
Fierce enemies are out there waiting, Lord,  
though I have not sinned or offended them.  
I have done nothing wrong,  
yet they prepare to attack me.  
Wake up! See what is happening and help me!"_

"What is that sound?" Jimmie asked Lance slowing down and Lance looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you doing speed up we're almost there!" he insisted but Jimmie couldn't move anymore and Lance stepped over him into the driver's seat but when he tried to accelerate he couldn't, it was as if something was stopping the car from moving and that's when he heard it; the majestic sound of that ten string harp he heard back at First Baptist Church in Orlando, Florida. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard and Christy Hemme smiled as the car came to a complete stop just inches from the canyon. She got out and ran towards the sound and saw Cheyenne playing the harp at the side of the Grand Canyon and headed towards her thanking God for answering her prayer while the police arrested Rock and Rave.

"You got here just in time!" she said to Cheyenne kissing her all over and the angelic cherub laughed.

"You're pretty," she said and Christy pinched her cheek before throwing her arms around Matt who was glad she was okay and as perky as ever.

"I can't believe I let you get away," he said feeling bad still but Christy kissed him so passionately he forgot that she had been missing.

"Whoa and I thought Arizona was hot," Shelton said and everyone nodded watching Matt and Christy kiss. Christy eventually pulled away and skipped over to Lance and Jimmie who were being put into the police car and taken back to California.

"Don't worry guys they'll go real easy on two pretty boys like you," she teased them and stuck her tongue out at them before skipping back over to Matt Hardy.

"You're making a big mistake Christy, Double J's not done with you yet you'll see!" Lance Hoyt cried out.

"Okay let's go," the police officer said putting Lance Hoyt in the car and Christy Hemme turned to the ARK Angels and they knew what she was wondering.

"Yes its okay for you and Matt to see each other, you're fine now we found you so enjoy yourselves kids," Cameron said and Matt and Christy embraced feeling free to enjoy each other's company without worrying about Jeff Jarrett trying to ruin their fun. The other bridesmaids looked at their WWE admirers feeling the same way, even if they were cooped up in the back of a van driving hours across the country for Victoria and MVP, being with Joe and Gail Kim was totally worth it.


	9. Saving Mickie James

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Ten Bridesmaids

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Shelton Benjamin, Krystal Marshall, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Angie Mysterio, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, Sting, Kurt Angle, LAX, the Kliq and the TNA roster.

Summary: Krystal has narrowed her bridesmaids list down to 5 WWE Divas and 5 TNA Knockouts but will any of them make it to the wedding? Find out in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Nine – 7 Days: Saving Mickie James

7 Days - Fisherman's Wharf, San Francisco, CA, 3pm:

Mickie James and Sonjay Dutt were enjoying each other's company and the scenery of Fisherman's Wharf, only disturbed every now and again by a fan wanting and autograph.

"Man its really cool out here, I never get to come to San Francisco," Mickie James said waving to a fan whose autograph book she had just signed.

"Really? I thought you guys went everywhere on your hectic schedules?" Sonjay said waving to a fan who chanted "TNA!" when he saw The Guru.

"We can't help it if the fans all over the world want to see us," Mickie James said and Sonjay grabbed her hand over their food.

"Well if I were a fan I'd travel all over the world just to see you too," he said and kissed her hand and Mickie laughed jubilantly.

"You're so nice Sonjay I've forgotten all about your stupid friends who hate us being together," Mickie James said.

"Who?" Sonjay said pretending he didn't know what Mickie was talking about.

"Exactly," Mickie said fixing her ponytail as the waiter came, "Excuse me can I have some more water?" she asked him.

"Anything for the Women's Champion," the waiter replied and Mickie James smiled loving the awesome day she was having.

"Everyone around here is so nice, don't you think Sonjay?" she asked but Sonjay had a distracted look on his face, "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Didn't our waiter have short black hair?" he said looking the waiter up and down as he went back to the kitchen and Mickie shrugged.

"He did? I didn't really notice," Mickie replied, "Why?"

"Nothing," Sonjay said but he was obviously concerned about something, "I just have a feeling I've seen that guy somewhere before,"

"Weird," Mickie James said as the waiter came back.

"Here's your water ma'am, enjoy," the waiter said and Sonjay pulled him closer for a better look.

"Hey man let go of me!" came the rough voice of Johnny Devine and Sonjay gave him a Huracanrana over the side into the street causing everyone in the restaurant to stare at him in amazement.

"TNA! TNA! TNA! TNA!" some of the customers chanted loving what Sonjay just did.

"Get out of here!" Sonjay said to Johnny Devine over the rail of the outside restaurant, he bowed with a smile to his fans then he went back to Mickie and saw that something terrible had happened; her face had gone red and she couldn't breathe. She pointed to her glass as Sonjay and the rest of the wait staff rushed over to her.

"There was something in my water, I can't breathe!" she said in barely audible voice.

"We need an ambulance!" Sonjay cried and comforted Mickie James while one of the waiter's went to call one, "I think you've been poisoned," he said emotionally and Mickie nodded.

"I guess things . . . were going just a . . . little . . . too . . . well," she said before passing out and Sonjay panicked wondering if he should have gone against the locker room then maybe Mickie wouldn't have to go through this. But he didn't have time to think about that now Mickie was in bad shape and needed him to be there for her, if only until she woke up.

General Hospital:

It was 7pm and Mickie James still hadn't woken up, the doctors told Sonjay that the poison from the water Mickie drank was fatal but there were working on a remedy.

"How long will that take?" Sonjay said panicking.

"We don't know, a whole day maybe a week, we've never seen anything like this before," the doctor said and he put a consoling hand on Sonjay's shoulder, "we've gotten all the poison out of her system but she had an allergic reaction to some of the chemicals in the poison,"

"So are you saying she might not wake up?" Sonjay asked desperately and the doctor looked down.

"She has a 50/50 chance of waking up, all we can do now is pray that she does," the doctor replied and walked away regretfully and Sonjay sighed feeling terribly guilty about Mickie's critical state. He watched as the doctors looked after her, taking test after test while Mickie lay there white as a ghost, not moving, not smiling, not doing any of the things he loved so much about her.

A few hours later the doctors told Sonjay that she was getting weaker and that it didn't look good. They left and Sonjay had Mickie to himself.

"This isn't how I wanted our first date to end," he said wiping the tears from his eyes then a loud beep went off on the machine Mickie was hooked up to and the doctors came rushing back in.

"She crashing," one of them said and the doctors started to work fast to bring Mickie James' heart rate back up. They connected the defibrillator and zapped her chest three times but nothing happened and Mickie's heartbeat continued to drop until it stopped all together. One of the doctors pulled the sheet up over Mickie's head and then turned to Sonjay who couldn't believe what just happened.

"We're sorry we did everything we could," they said before leaving the room with the trembling X Division star in it.

"This is all my fault," he complained to himself then he remembered exactly what happened, "No, this is Johnny Devine's fault!" he corrected himself, "Well I'm not just gonna stand here, its time for some real Divine Intervention!" Sonjay declared passionately pulling the sheet off of Mickie's face, then he knelt by the side of Mickie James' bed and took one of her hands in his own and prayed Psalm 61:

"_O God, listen to my cry!  
Hear my prayer!  
From the ends of the earth,  
I cry to you for help  
when my heart is overwhelmed.  
Lead Mickie to the towering rock of safety,  
for you are her safe refuge,  
a fortress where my enemies cannot reach her.  
Let Mickie live forever in your sanctuary,  
safe beneath the shelter of your wings!"_

Sonjay opened his eyes expecting to see Mickie's eyes open but they weren't, she was still dead.

"It didn't work!" Sonjay said in disbelief, "God didn't hear my cry!"

"Oh yes he did," came the warm and reassuring voice of Anointed Amy who was accompanied by the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, behind her were the ARK Angels, the Kliq, SCAB, Shelton and Krystal, as-well as Samoa Joe, Gail Kim, Christy Hemme, Victoria, MVP and Matt Hardy but it was the girl with the harp that caught his attention, his heart was lifted by the sound coming out of it. While he listened to the music Amy approached Mickie James, took her hands in her own, closed her eyes and prayed:

"In accordance with Psalm 61 I pray that Mickie James be restored back to life in Jesus' Name, now open your eyes!" Amy said and Mickie James breathed in and out and her eyes opened to see Sonjay's smiling back at her.

"Sonjay," Mickie said adoringly.

"MJ," Sonjay replied with equal affection.

"What are all you people doing in here?" the first doctor asked coming into Mickie's room, when he saw that Mickie James was alive he stopped talking and smiled, "What happened in here?" he asked Sonjay who had his arms wrapped around Mickie.

"You told me to pray so I prayed and you should never underestimate the power of prayer," Sonjay said.

"I never do, but what do they have to do with it?" he asked pointing to everyone else in the room and Amy approached him and put a warm hand on his shoulder.

"You're a good doctor and you save people's lives, but when you can't I bring people back to life and that's what God allowed me to do just now for Mickie James and her darling Sonjay Dutt," she said and the doctor felt shaky in the presence of Anointed Amy. Shawn smiled at the doctor's reaction it was the reaction most people had when they met his wife while she was working.

"We're all friends of Mickie James," Hunter told the doctor who nodded still unable to shake the sensation he felt around Amy.

"Then I'll leave her alone with you guys, visiting hours are until seven," the doctor said before leaving the room.

"And we've got seven days left to find the other bridesmaids," Cameron said and Mickie and Sonjay looked at him curiously.

"Are the other bridesmaids in danger?" Mickie asked.

"Yes," LC replied and Mickie and Sonjay noticed that most of the women in the room were bridesmaids with dates from their rival companies.

"You guys been attacked too?" Mickie asked them.

"Oh yeah and you wouldn't believe what we've all been through over the last few days," Christy Hemme said and Matt Hardy and the others nodded.

"That doesn't surprise me it was Johnny Devine that poisoned you, this thing has gotten way out of control," Sonjay said.

"I would say I'll explain in the van but you need to stay here for a bit longer Mickie," Cameron said.

"Why I feel fine!" Mickie said jumping up out of the bed and doing a cartwheel much to Sonjay's pleasure.

"Word got around that you were in the hospital and there's an army of fans outside waiting for you to leave the hospital and I figured you guys would want to spend some time alone," Cameron said and Sonjay's face sank.

"What's wrong Sonjay?" Kevin Nash asked the X Division star who looked at everyone regretfully.

"I don't think its safe for me and Mickie to hang out anymore, not after what happened," he said and turned to Mickie who didn't like what she heard one bit, "After we leave San Francisco I think we should go our separate ways,"

"No way!" Mickie James said defiantly and she came over to Sonjay and held his face up to hers, "You are the best thing that's happened to me and I am not letting you go because your friends don't like me. And with Amy and the ARK Angels on my side they can't touch me, they work for God remember?" Mickie said and Sonjay smiled and changed his mind.

"I didn't want to stop seeing you anyway, there's so much more I wanted to tell you about peace and love," Sonjay said rubbing her hands gently.

"If being with you is what peace and love is all about I don't need to know anything else," Mickie James said and they kissed passionately causing everyone to stare impressed by their affection after such a dramatic day.

"Alright enough already I'm gonna be sick," LC said turning away sticking her fingers down her throat.

"Don't you think this has all been romantic?" Tammy Nash asked LC.

"Yeah I do it's been nothing but a smooze fest since we found Gail Kim," LC said leaving the room and Cameron went after her.

"I'll show you a smooze fest," he said whipping his girlfriend around and giving her a big kiss and LC almost fell over with the passion of it.

"Whoa where did that come from?" LC said with a smile.

"Finding the bridesmaids has given me a whole new outlook on love and how special it is, I didn't want to continue this mission without you knowing how much you mean to me. I love you LC," Cameron said and LC's jaw dropped, "Its okay you don't have to say it back, let's go," he said pulling her back into Mickie's room where everyone turned back around pretending like they didn't see what he just did. LC pulled Cameron back.

"I do have to say it back, I just don't know how I'm a badass those kinds of words don't come easy but I'll give it a shot," LC said and cleared her throat, as she prepared to say the words her eyes welled up and her face broke into tears, "I love you Cameron Michaels!" she cried and threw her arms around her boyfriend and angelic amigo crying over his shoulder.

"Easy!" Cameron said stumbling backwards while LC continued to cry over his shoulder and DX looked on loving what they were seeing, except Hunter that is.

"Man this mission has really brought the sissy out of my daughter," Hunter said and turned to see Aurora laughing at the faces Jeff was making at her, "That used to be me!" he cried and broke into tears on Shawn's shoulder who consoled his friend rolling his eyes at the same-time.

"There-there you Cerebral cry baby," Shawn said comforting his friend who was more of a baby than Aurora was when it came to Jeff Hardy.


	10. Angelina Loves Edge

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Ten Bridesmaids

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Shelton Benjamin, Krystal Marshall, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Angie Mysterio, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, Sting, Kurt Angle, LAX, the Kliq and the TNA roster.

Summary: Krystal has narrowed her bridesmaids list down to 5 WWE Divas and 5 TNA Knockouts but will any of them make it to the wedding? Find out in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Ten – 6 Days: Angelina Loves Edge

6 Days - Toronto, Canada, 5pm:

Angelina Love was burning down the road on her motorcycle but she wasn't alone, Edge was with her or more accurately behind her. Edge rode behind Angelina holding on tight since motorcycles weren't really his thing, Angelina loved to ride and she talked Edge into it.

"Are you having fun Edge?" Angie asked her date for Shelton and Krystal's wedding who was holding on for dear life.

"Uh-huh," Edge replied nervously as Angelina weaved in and out of traffic riding fast until it was just them on the open road.

"Where'd everybody go? Oh I know they're eating my dust!" Angelina cried out and went even faster making Edge hold on even tighter.

"I'm loving this!" Edge reassured her, truth was he was sick to his stomach but there was no way he was gonna tell Angelina that; after all he wanted to impress her but he didn't know that he didn't have to.

Angelina pulled over and Edge got off and threw up, Angelina rubbed his back and handed him tissue but he waved it off.

"No thanks I'm fine let's go!" Edge said getting back on the bike but Angelina pulled him off it gently and pushed his hair which had gone wild out of his face.

"You don't have to do this," she said to him sweetly.

"Do what?" Edge said feigning ignorance.

"Pretend you like riding to impress me," Angelina said and Edge laughed.

"What are you talking about I don't have to impress you! I'm the Rated R Superstar I don't have to impress anybody," Edge said arrogantly and now it was Angelina's turn to laugh.

"I like you Adam, relax," she said and Edge melted like butter when she called him by his real name and he kissed her hand.

"You like the taste of leather huh?" Angelina said removing her fingerless leather glove and extending her hand so she could feel Edge's kiss this time and his lips sent a charge through her body.

"I'd like to wait a second before getting back on if you don't mind," Edge said being real for a change and Angelina smiled appreciating his honesty.

"That's fine, there's a watering hole nearby we can go there and hang out for awhile," Angelina said.

"But I wanted you to meet my mom, she makes the best food in the world!" Edge said and Angelina touched her heart shocked at what Edge said.

"You want me to meet your mom?" she said in disbelief and Edge kissed her hand again.

"Yeah I think she'd really like you, I mean I do," Edge said and Angelina got emotional which wasn't usual for her at all, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Angelina said and now she was the one being cool and Edge smiled.

"Now who's pretending?" he said playfully and Angelina blushed.

"I want to show you this cool thing I learned to do on my motorcycle," Angelina said getting back on her bike and going back onto the road. Edge watched curiously as she revved the engine and turned the bike in the shape of a R.

"Wow that is so cool!" Edge said, "It's an R for Rated!" he exclaimed impressed and Angelina revved her engine again and pumped her fist in the air in support of Edge. The engine was soon muffled by the obnoxious sound of a loud horn and Angelina looked ahead and saw a freight truck coming straight at her.

"No, get him!" Brother Ray of Team 3D said pointing to Edge and Devon turned the truck towards the former World Champion whose eyes glazed over in horror at the huge metal grill looking straight at him.

"No!" Angelina cried and drove in front of the truck and Team 3D knocked her off her cycle over onto the dirt before riding off leaving Edge bending over Angelina's twisted body on the side of the road.

"Angie!" Edge cried out and Angelina motioned to her side wincing in pain and Edge saw a big bruise there.

"I think I'm bleeding internally I have to get to a hospital," Angelina said.

"No you don't I've got want you need right here," Edge said and took out a vile of anointing oil that he had gotten from Amy when they were together.

"What's that?" Angelina asked as Edge put the oil in his hand and rubbed it on Angelina's side.

"I got it from an angel I was seeing for awhile and she said when I use it those who I care about will be saved," Edge said and Angelina smiled despite how much pain she was in.

"You care about me?" she said in disbelief.

"After what you did just then, no woman has ever done anything like that for me," Edge said genuinely moved by Angelina's act of bravery. He closed his eyes as she closed her hand around his and prayed for her healing. The swelling on Angelina's side started to go down and her energy was restored as was her contempt for Team 3D, Edge helped her up and saw that although she was better she was very upset.

"I hate those assholes for what they did to you!" Angelina said angrily and Edge was amazed that she didn't even care that she was the one who got hurt not him, "I really wanna teach those punks a lesson," Angelina said pounding her fist into her hand violently.

"That's not right Angie, I healed you by faith you can't use your health to take someone out. I'm just glad you're okay now we can go see my mom," Edge said and Angelina looked up into Edge's eyes curious about this new side of him that was unfolding before her eyes; she wanted to kick Team 3D's butt and he wanted to introduce her to his mom, their priorities were completely different.

"You're a man of faith Edge, I never would have thought that from all I've heard about you," Angelina said.

"You don't know me Angie, my life's been transformed by the Word of God. Being with Amy changed my life, I was the one who bought Shelton and Krystal that ten string harp you know? It's from my mom's church," Edge said and Angelina was even more intrigued.

"You go to church with your mom?" she said surprised and Edge nodded.

"When I can, I love it outside the ring it's my favorite place to be," Edge said and Angelina pulled her hand through her hair not sure what to say, "What's wrong?" Edge asked sensing something was on her mind.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea if we should go out, I'm not Amy Adam I'm Angelina, God hasn't moved in my life the way He has in yours," Angelina said.

"God just saved your life," Edge replied and Angelina nodded but she still had reservations.

"I'm just not that religious, I wouldn't make a very good Christian," Angelina said, "I like to ride and wear tight clothes, in fact I kinda scare church folk, especially my mom,"

"She church folk too?" Edge asked.

"Yeah she's very religious," Angelina said.

"Well God's not religious, you can wear whatever you want and ride to the ends of the Earth it wouldn't make a difference to Him. All God cares about is your heart and I know just by spending a few short days with you that you've got a heart for God as-well as wrestling," Edge said and Angelina was very moved by his words.

"No-one's ever put God to me like that, I always thought I had to be someone else for God to love me," Angelina said.

"All you have to be is yourself and the love of God will shine through like it is right now," Edge said and Angelina felt her side.

"I don't know what you rubbed on me but it's doing something," Angelina said with a smile.

"It's healing your heart," Edge said and Angelina felt much lighter all of a sudden. Then a loud honking brought them out of the moment and Angelina turned to see the freight truck coming back towards them.

"These guys don't quit!" Edge said and Angelina got back on her bike or at least she was about to, instead as the truck came towards her she squared her shoulders and looked straight at Team 3D.

"We're gonna get you Angie!" Brother Ray cried out honking the horn but Angelina didn't move.

"Angelina what are you doing?!" Edge said pulling Angelina's arm but the Canadian Knockout stayed put.

"I'm doing what Christians do best; I'm standing on God's Word I will not run away from the enemy. Doesn't the Bible say that no weapon formed against be shall be able to prosper?" Angelina asked Edge who nodded, "Well this is the biggest weapon I've ever seen!"

Edge understood what Angelina was doing and was amazed at her faith but prayed for help all the same through Psalm 69:

"_Answer my prayers, O Lord,  
for your unfailing love is wonderful.  
Take care of Angelina,  
for your mercy is so plentiful.  
Don't hide from your servant;  
answer me quickly, for I am in deep trouble!  
Come and redeem me;  
free me from my enemies."_

A beautiful sound soon filled the air and Brother Devon found himself slowing down.

"I can't drive, what's that sound?" Devon asked mesmerized by what he was hearing.

"It's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard," Brother Ray said and the freight truck stopped just inches from Angelina's face. Edge collapsed to his knees thankful that God had answered his prayer and Angelina cried.

"You saved me," she said looking up into the sky knowing that God had saved her but she didn't know how until that beautiful music she heard back in Florida swelled through the air. "Cheyenne!" she said and ran over to the ARK Angel who was playing the harp outside the mini van with the other ARK Angels, her family, Shelton, Krystal and Jeff Hardy inside. Angelina grabbed her and spun her around lovingly.

"This is fun!" Cheyenne said while spinning and Angelina stopped and kissed her cheek.

"That music is so beautiful, you don't know how much what you've done has meant to me," Angelina said.

"It's all good," Cheyenne replied as Angelina put her down.

"No it's all God," Amy corrected her stepdaughter and Angelina came face-to-face with the woman Edge had loved so deeply.

"You know I heard about the powers God had given you and I didn't believe it until Team 3D tried to kill me, if God can transform your life so greatly imagine what He could do to mine?" Angelina said and Amy hugged her.

"With the faith you just showed I'd say His work in you has already begun," Amy said and Edge came over and shook Cheyenne's hand.

"Thanks baby girl," he said and Cheyenne giggled.

"You're welcome," Cheyenne said as Edge took Angelina's hand.

"Can you guys give us a ride to my mom's house?" Edge asked the Kliq.

"You don't wanna ride with your girlfriend?" Tammy asked noticing Angelina's motorcycle, "That is one hot ride,"

"I ain't getting back on that thing, I like my life," Edge said hugging Angelina closer, "It just keeps getting better and better," he added with a big smile.

"I'll ride it to your mom's Edge," Jeff Hardy said.

"Sure," Angelina said and tossed the Rainbow Haired Warrior the keys.

"No Aurora you're too small you can't go with him," Hunter said to Aurora who complained at seeing Jeff leave, she gave him something to remember her by though as Jeff burned down the road a rainbow trail followed him as he went.

"Whoa awesome!" Mickie James said and Edge and Angelina noticed four of the bridesmaids and their dates were with the ARK Angels, the Kliq and the bride and groom.

"What are you guys all doing here?" Angelina asked them and they all pointed to Cameron who held up two fingers.

"Two words - Double J," he said then pointed to the van, "I'll explain in there let's go,"

"So you're all coming to my mom's?" Edge asked curiously, "I better call her and tell her to make some more dinner," Edge said whipping out his cell phone but Cameron stopped him from dialing.

"I'm sorry Edge but we won't have time to eat, it's hi then goodbye we've got five more bridesmaids to save and I don't want you guys out of our sight," Cameron explained and Edge and Angelina looked at the ARK Angel confused so LC stepped in.

"All questions will be answered in the van," she said ushering Angelina and Edge inside along with all the other bridesmaids while Hunter stared down the road at the rainbow following Jeff Hardy all the way down to Mrs. Copeland's house.

"She never does anything like that for me, what gives Shawn? I just don't get it," Hunter asked his best friend who smiled knowing Jeff had done something to change all that and as soon as all the bridesmaids were rescued Hunter would find out what that was and his bitching would finally come to an end.


	11. Torrie's Turning Point

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Ten Bridesmaids

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Shelton Benjamin, Krystal Marshall, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Angie Mysterio, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, Sting, Kurt Angle, LAX, the Kliq and the TNA roster.

Summary: Krystal has narrowed her bridesmaids list down to 5 WWE Divas and 5 TNA Knockouts but will any of them make it to the wedding? Find out in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Eleven – 5 Days: Torrie's Turning Point

5 Days – Boise, Idaho, 7pm:

Alex Shelley and Torrie Wilson walked hand-in-hand through the corn field musing about life on the road as a wrestler and realized they both had a lot in common, outside the ring that is.

"I love comedies," Torrie said with a big smile.

"Me too, you should see some of the stuff me and Chris did with Kevin Nash and Bob Backlund!" Alex said.

"I did it was hilarious!" Torrie replied, "You guys are so funny!"

"You watch TNA? Is that even allowed?" Alex asked her pulling off an ear of corn.

"Sure it is, we don't have the hang-ups you guys do. In fact I think our locker room really respects your locker room," Torrie said.

"Your boss doesn't, Hunter said we're the enemy," Alex said and Torrie rolled her eyes.

"That's because he's our boss, its his job to be paranoid not ours. You like corn huh?" Torrie observed as Alex started to peel the ear of corn.

"No I'm just messing around, I think corn is over-rated," Alex said throwing the corn away and Torrie laughed.

"Me too!" she said and they laughed together for awhile before crashing down in the middle of the cornfield. As Torrie lay back Alex leaned on his side staring at her and she stared right back, they were obviously enamored with each other, they had spent the whole day together and they weren't bored at all. Suddenly Alex got up and Torrie was a little surprised forgetting how quickly he could move.

"Let's keep walking," he said.

"Can't we stay here a little longer?" Torrie said pulling on Alex's arm and the X Division star pulled her up.

"No there's something I want to show you," Alex said and Torrie followed him curiously noticing that his tone was much more serious.

"You okay?" Torrie asked him and Alex nodded but his face told a different story.

"You like me right Torrie?" Alex asked Wilson who was a little puzzled by his question and she ran up to him and whispered her answer in his ear.

"Very much," she said then followed her reply up with a kiss and Alex smiled although he still looked concerned about something and Torrie wondered what it was and squeezed his hand.

"Okay I get it you like me," Alex said and Torrie laughed, "Well I like you too Torrie," Alex said and squeezed her hand right back but his tone was very demure when he said it and that gave Torrie a feeling that something wasn't right.

As they continued to walk the cornfield cleared in the middle to reveal a very dark and muddy patch of land that they were heading towards. Alex stopped and released Torrie's hand and she looked at him puzzled by the gesture and his change in attitude.

"What's wrong Alex why have we stopped here?" Torrie asked concerned and Alex paced back and forth not able to say what he knew he had to say, after all it was the whole reason he was out there.

"Torrie I have to ask you a question and how you answer the question will determine what happens next," Alex said obviously uncomfortable and Torrie pulled a strand of hair out of her face showing a look of consternation.

"Why are you being so cryptic all of a sudden? If you have something to say to me just say it," Torrie said matter-of-factly and Alex couldn't help but smile at her.

"Okay here goes," he said taking a deep breath and rubbing his hands together, "I want you to leave the WWE and join the TNA Women's Division," Alex said and Torrie gasped shocked by his admission, both flattered and blown away by the statement but most of all flattered.

"You want me to be a TNA Knockout?" Torrie said in disbelief.

"Yes," Alex nodded.

"Sure!" Torrie replied jumping up and down and Alex couldn't believe it and he started jumping up and down too, then they held hands and started jumping up and down together.

"You're gonna leave the WWE?" Alex said, he was shocked that Torrie had said yes but relieved that her answer hadn't been no.

"If that's what it takes for us to be together then color me TNA!" Torrie said and Alex kissed her passionately, "I'm so glad you didn't say no," he said breathlessly caressing Torrie's sun-kissed face.

"What if I did say no? I guess you were gonna break up with me huh?" Torrie said and Alex shook his head.

"No if you said no I was gonna throw you in that hole," Alex said pointing to the huge hole that Jeff Jarrett had dug behind him. Torrie came over to the hole in shock, it was deep then she looked back at Alex who didn't know whether to brace himself for a slap or a hug then Torrie burst out laughing and he smiled relieved.

"That Double J he cracks me up!" she said and Alex nodded.

"Yeah he's cracked all right, in fact he roped some of the other TNA guys into forcing the WWE Divas to join the roster and make the TNA Knockouts to break up with the WWE and TNA guys they were seeing," Alex said.

"Really?" Torrie said, "That man is driven, he's TNA all the way I really respect that," Torrie said as a black van pulled up and the ARK Angels of DX, the Kliq, SCAB, Shelton and Krystal, Jeff Hardy and several bridesmaids and their WWE dates got out. Alex grabbed Torrie hiding her behind his back defensively.

"There's nothing you can do guys, Torrie's coming to TNA and that's final!" Alex said.

"Are you out of your mind Wilson?" Victoria asked Torrie, "You're gonna work for that maniac Jeff Jarrett after what he put all of us through?"

"I don't care Victoria, I wanna be with Alex and if wants me to join TNA then guess what? I'm joining TNA," Torrie said.

"Well when we get all the bridesmaid's back we'll talk about this," Sting said but Torrie shook her head, her mind was made up.

"There's nothing to talk about Stinger," Torrie said firmly then she looked over at DX, especially Hunter, "I'm leaving the WWE, thanks for everything guys but I'm moving on,"

Christy Hemme and Gail Kim exchanged glances with Angelina Love and Christy said what had to be said, "Okay first of all, this ain't no beauty contest Torrie. If you're gonna be a TNA Knockout you're gonna have to bust your butt every week understood?" Christy said and Torrie nodded.

"I know I won't let you guys down, I love what you do I can wrestle you know I just never got the chance, look!" Torrie said and did a Huracanrana on Hunter flipping him upside down much to the amazement of the TNA Knockouts.

"Wow okay, welcome aboard!" Gail Kim said and each of the Knockouts shook Torrie's hand while Shawn helped Hunter to his feet.

"You okay dad?" LC asked her father who was a little dizzy, "Is this for real Cameron?" LC asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, this thing isn't just a spell that the women are under until after the wedding is it?" Hunter asked the Amazing one.

"Yeah how come you didn't save Torrie from TNA like you did me and Victoria?" Mickie James asked.

"Because she didn't ask God for help, I'm sorry Uncle Hunter but Torrie's really leaving the WWE of her own free will," Cameron said and Hunter stomped his feet angrily while Alex and Torrie continued to celebrate.

Hunter turned to Shawn angrily, "See I told you what would happen if we let WWE and TNA hang out, who's to say how many more Divas we might lose by Krystal and Shelton's wedding!" Hunter panicked but as usual Shawn remained calm just like his son.

"Come on everyone in the van let's roll," Cameron said.

"Actually if it's alright with you we'd like to hang out by ourselves," Alex said.

"Oh no I want all my bridesmaids together, I'm not taking any chances, Torrie get in the van!" Krystal said.

"What's this thing?" Torrie said looking at the ten string harp Cheyenne was sitting next to.

"It's my favorite thing in the whole world," Cheyenne replied and Alex smiled at Torrie and kissed her hand.

"I know exactly how you feel," he said and Torrie smiled at him while Hunter brooded over the loss of one of his favorite Divas and this mission became a lot more urgent for the Cerebral Assassin.


	12. Life on the Roxx

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Ten Bridesmaids

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Shelton Benjamin, Krystal Marshall, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Angie Mysterio, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, Sting, Kurt Angle, LAX, the Kliq and the TNA roster.

Summary: Krystal has narrowed her bridesmaids list down to 5 WWE Divas and 5 TNA Knockouts but will any of them make it to the wedding? Find out in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Twelve – 4 Days: Life on the Roxx

4 Days – New Orleans, Louisiana, 8pm:

Roxxi Laveaux was on the worst date of her life and she had planned on being on a much cooler one. Carlito had blown Roxxi away with his laid back charm and cool attitude, problem was she had agreed to see someone Traci Brooks had set her up with and he was really excited about it so she didn't want to let him down. Unfortunately that meant that she couldn't spend anymore time with Carlito and he was all she thought about and the feeling was mutual as Carlito was very disappointed that Roxxi couldn't hang out with him in Boca Vista, Florida because he wanted to cook her up some nice Caribbean cooking. Now this guy had spoilt both Carlito and Roxxi's plans and he wasn't much of a date either. Roxxi looked at the plate in front of her and she never wanted a drink more in her life. Bert Castellano had insisted on taking her to one of the worst restaurants in the whole of Louisiana.

"What's wrong Roxxi? Aren't you enjoying your meal?" Bert asked chomping down on his dry chicken fillet, Bert obviously liked the food at the restaurant very much and she didn't want to hurt him by saying that if she took another bite he was going to see the food in reverse.

"No it's not that Bert I'm just not very hungry," Roxxi said and her stomach rumbled.

"What was that?" Bert asked thinking he heard a stomach rumble.

"I think that was the waiter," Roxxi said and the waiter looked at her puzzled before walking away.

"After this I thought we'd go dancing, whad'ya say Roxxi wanna dance? I heard you like to dance!" Bert said excitedly.

"Yeah I sure do," Roxxi said half-heartedly, truth was she loved to dance but right now she wanted to eat just as long as it wasn't the food in front of her right now.

"Okay its settled then, right after dessert we go dancing," Bert said.

"Dessert?" Roxxi said sadly, she couldn't sit and watch Bert eat dessert when she hadn't even had an edible main course, "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," Roxxi said.

"Take your time!" Bert said and Roxxi sighed, she really didn't want to spend anymore time with him, every minute she spent with him reminded her of how cool Carlito was and how cool Bert Castellano wasn't.

After bashing her head against the stall door for the eleventh time, Roxxi convinced herself to return to her table where she was surprised to see Homicide and Hernandez better known as LAX sitting with Bert.

"You really did take your time didn't you Roxxi!" Bert said now eating dessert which looked rather disgusting, "Look who just happened to be here!" he said pointing to LAX.

"Yeah we thought you might not even come back," Homicide said.

"Yeah we just wanted to make sure you were enjoying your date with Bert," Hernandez said and Roxxi narrowed her eyes at them both.

"What are you guys really doing here?" she asked them sitting down and Homicide stuck his face behind a menu lowered his voice and leaned over to her.

"We're here to make sure Carlito isn't, we know you two got a little inter-promotional thing going and Jeff Jarrett told us to make sure it doesn't go any further," Homicide said and Roxxi laughed.

"What are you gonna do follow me around?" Roxxi said.

"No we're going to make sure you have a second date with Bert," Homicide said and Roxxi gasped.

"No you can't Homicide he's awful, this restaurant is awful and I'm having an awful time can't you see that? Why do you think I was in the bathroom for so long?" Roxxi said.

"Give the guy a chance it could get better, he says he's an awesome dancer," Homicide said.

"Yeah I heard, problem is his idea of awesome is not my idea of awesome," Roxxi said unenthusiastically slumping back in her chair while Bert finished his dessert, "My idea of awesome has curly afro hair and mocha brown eyes," she said dreaming of Carlito as Bert cleaned his plate, soon they'd be dancing together and Roxxi sighed, "Could this night get any worse?" she said to herself.

"What will it be sir?" the waiter asked Homicide.

"I'll have the Cajun curry chicken," Homicide said.

"Hmmm, that sounds good I'll have that too," Hernandez said.

"Great choice you guys," Bert said, "that's what Roxxi ordered but she couldn't finish it, too bad it was delicious,"

Roxxi made a face and LAX exchanged worried glances seeing that Roxxi wasn't too keen on the food and they wondered if she had a point. But the smell the came from the kitchen told them different and went their food landed on the table twenty minutes later they were literally drooling.

"Whoa this smells delicious!" Homicide said and Roxxi frowned.

"That's the Cajun curry chicken?" she asked confused, it smelt so much better and it looked twice as good too.

"Hmmm, this is awesome!" Hernandez said.

"Can I taste some of yours Homicide?" Roxxi said and Bert frowned.

"I thought you said you were full?" he said furrowing his brow as Roxxi tasted the chicken.

"Oh my God, this is cool!" Roxxi said.

"Did someone say my name?" came the ever confident voice of Carlito who approached Roxxi and the Knockout couldn't have been happier, unlike LAX and Bert who were now put off their delicious food as Roxxi embraced the cool one, "Do you like Carlito's Caribbean cooking?" he asked LAX who turned their faces up at their plates in disgust.

"Wait-a-minute vato, you made this?" Homicide said and Carlito nodded.

"I couldn't let Roxxi eat the food here, it's terrible!" Carlito said and Bert frowned.

"I love the food here, come on Roxxi let's go," Bert said but Roxxi shook her head.

"I'm sorry Bert but I'm staying here with Carlito," Roxxi said and Bert angrily pulled off his bib and threw it on the table.

"Well you can pay the bill, I'm outta here!" Bert snapped angrily and stormed out of the restaurant.

"Shouldn't you guys be following him, losers tend to hang out together and you're cramping our style," Carlito said to LAX.

"If you think you're going anywhere with Roxxi you got another thing coming culo, get him Hernandez!" Homicide said before taking another bite of his food and Hernandez frowned.

"Why don't you get him?" Hernandez said between munches.

"I can't this food is delicious I can't stop eating it!" Homicide said.

"I know!" Hernandez said, "What the Hell did you put in this Carlito?" Hernandez asked while Carlito leaned back confidently in the chair Bert Castellano was sitting in.

"Well normally I add some Caribbean spices, some cayenne pepper and rosemary, but for you two I added something a little bit more special," Carlito said.

"And what was that?" Homicide asked.

"Sleeping powder," Carlito said and LAX froze but before they could take their frustration out on Carlito they fell asleep in their Cajun curry chicken.

Roxxi laughed, "How did you get in the kitchen?" she said.

"I told them who I was, they love Carlito in New Orleans so they let me cook," Carlito said and Roxxi looked at the sleeping Tag Champs on the table.

"Can we go?" she said.

"Yeah they can pay the bill," Carlito said taking Roxxi by the hand and escorting her out of the restaurant.

"So did Traci tell you where I was?" Roxxi asked holding Carlito's hand fondly.

"Yeah after I begged her," Carlito said and then he turned to Roxxi and looked her in the eye, "I couldn't imagine not spending the rest of the week without you," he said sweetly and Roxxi smiled.

"Remind me to kiss Traci when I get back to the Impact Zone," Roxxi said.

"Why don't you practice on me first?" Carlito said and Roxxi leaned in for a kiss which was quickly broken up by the bright lights of several lowriders and Carlito and Roxxi looked over and saw the entire Latino Nation staring back at them. LAX had brought reinforcements and they wasn't enough food in the kitchen for Carlito to spike to get them to sleep.

"Would it be cowardly to run?" Roxxi said to Carlito.

"Yes," Carlito replied as the Latino Nation advanced on them.

"Then let's take them down one by one," Roxxi said and did a DDT on one of the gangsters while Carlito hit another one of them with the BackStabber. Roxxi and Carlito brawled between the mob of Latinos, felling most of them but it seemed the more they attacked, the more came. Suddenly blindsided Carlito was thrown onto one of the low-riders and fell onto the ground.

"Carly!" Roxxi called out but one of the gangsters pulled her back and she hit them with a clothesline but found herself being strangled by another one of them. Carlito tried to shake off the impact of being thrown across the low-rider and saw that Roxxi was in trouble, Roxxi could see him coming towards her but she could also see a car heading in Carlito's direction.

"I'm coming Roxxi!" Carlito called moving forward.

"No Carlito go back!" Roxxi screamed but it was too late the car was already on its way. _I gotta do something, _Roxxi said kicking the gangster in the chest then she dropped to her knees as he fell to his in pain and prayed Psalm 118:

"_The Lord is for me, so I will have no fear. What can mere people do to me?__ Yes, the Lord is for me; he will help Carlito. I will look in triumph at those who hate me."_

As Roxxi opened her eyes a black van drove in front of the car about to crash into Carlito and a beautiful sound filled the air and the Latino Nation stopped fighting and instead they started rejoicing.

"That music, I've heard it before," Roxxi said and the black van opened up and out stepped a little angel with a ten string harp that she played beautifully.

"Cheyenne!" Carlito said as Roxxi ran over to her and hugged her.

"You saved Carlito's life!" she said emotionally.

"I didn't Roxxi, you did with your faith. God bless you," Cheyenne said and Roxxi kissed her on the head, then she turned to Carlito and threw her arms around him grateful that he was alive and the Latino Nation drove off honking their horns and praising the Lord in Spanish.

"Okay guys in the van let's go," Cameron said as Roxxi and Carlito saw the bridesmaids and their dates looking back at them with big smile on their faces.

"Is there something you guys need to tell us?" Carlito asked the ARK Angels.

"GET IN THE VAN!" LC yelled and Roxxi and Carlito listened and dove inside and there Carlito and Roxxi heard similar encounters with TNA militants from the bridesmaids and the men that cared for them very much.


	13. Go Daddy Girl Overboard!

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Ten Bridesmaids

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Shelton Benjamin, Krystal Marshall, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Angie Mysterio, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, Sting, Kurt Angle, LAX, the Kliq and the TNA roster.

Summary: Krystal has narrowed her bridesmaids list down to 5 WWE Divas and 5 TNA Knockouts but will any of them make it to the wedding? Find out in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Thirteen – 3 Days: Go Daddy Girl Overboard!

3 Days – Lake Michigan, 4pm:

Chris Sabin went speeding across Lake Michigan with Candice Michelle holding onto him from behind, she was having a great time in fact the whole time she had spent with Chris Sabin had been fun. Candice would never get on a speedboat for anyone else but Chris was so persuasive, she felt totally safe with him and felt that she could really let go despite being on top of her most hated elements: water.

"This is fun isn't it?" Chris asked her.

"It sure is!" Candice replied.

"How come you're so scared of water?" Chris asked her.

"I've always had this fear of drowning ever since I was a little girl," Candice said.

"So you never go swimming or to the water park or anything like that?" Chris asked.

"No I can't swim," Candice said and Chris raised his eyebrow.

"You can't swim?" he asked her.

"No I can't," Candice said and Chris stopped the boat and Candice looked around suddenly feeling nervous; Lake Michigan was huge it just went on and on and Candice wasn't feeling too good being on it anymore, "Why did you stop?" Candice asked really wanting to go again.

"We can go again Candice but I just have to know one thing before we do," Chris said.

"What?" Candice asked.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" Chris asked and Candice laughed.

"Yes," Candice replied.

"Do you think I'm boyfriend material?" Chris Sabin asked and Candice kissed his cheek.

"What do you think?" Candice replied and Chris smiled.

"I think we've been still too long, let's roll!" Chris said and started the waterboat up again and Candice screamed with pleasure as they went burning across the lake at maximum speed. Candice couldn't remember the last time she had fun, then she recalled the time she went flying through the air with Jeff Hardy and Hurricane Aurora and nothing would ever top that but speeding across Lake Michigan with Chris Sabin was now a close second.

"Whooo!" she cried.

"So you think I'm boyfriend material right Candice?" Chris asked.

"I sure do!" Candice replied.

"So would you consider leaving the WWE to come to TNA so we could be together on the road?" Chris asked Candice and she laughed thinking Chris was kidding.

"No way, I love Shawn and Hunter I would never do that to them," Candice replied.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Candice, I really am," Chris said.

"Why?" Candice asked and suddenly her fun turned to terror as Chris elbowed her in the shoulder and Candice fell into the water. Chris turned the waterboat around and saw her spluttering in the water but he didn't try to help her.

"TNA is the best company in the world and I can only go out with somebody who'd want to support us, I thought that somebody might be you but I guess I was wrong. That's too bad Candice you would have made one Hell of an asset to the TNA roster," Chris Sabin said coldly while Candice fought for her life.

"Help me I told you I can't swim!" Candice said reaching for the boat.

"You're gonna drown just like your stupid company," Chris said and kicked Candice's hand off his waterboat and sped off leaving her in the middle of Lake Michigan to drown.

"Chris!" Candice called completely shocked at what had just gone down but her more immediate problem was the water coming up over her head. Her fear started to overtake her but she knew that if she panicked she was done for. She tried to swim but with no knowledge of how to she could barely keep her head up. Before she went under she did the only thing she knew how to do off by heart and she prayed Psalm 70 out loud:

"_Please, God, rescue me!  
Come quickly, Lord, and help me.  
May those who try to kill me  
be humiliated and put to shame.  
May those who take delight in my trouble  
be turned back in disgrace._

_Let them be horrified by their shame,  
for they said, "Aha! We've got her now!"  
But may all who search for you  
be filled with joy and gladness in you._

_May those who love your salvation  
repeatedly shout, "God is great!"  
But as for me, I am poor and needy;  
please hurry to my aid, O God.  
You are my helper and my savior;  
O Lord, do not delay."_

As Candice's eyes started to close and her tears added to the water threatening to pull her under, a huge rumble rose from the bottom of the lake and the water surged and a giant wave formed right under Candice pushing her right up into the air.

"Whoa!" Candice cried feeling like she was on a water rollercoaster but she felt safe now which was amazing considering what had just happened, then something caught her eye: Chris' waterboat, but Chris was nowhere to be found, "He must have been knocked off it by the surging water," Candice said to herself and as the water lowered Candice got onto it and rode the wave to the bank of the lake. Grateful for her life she kissed the bank and then she heard something coming from the water, it sounded like a man screaming.

"HELP!" the man yelled out, it was Chris Sabin and he was in trouble. Candice looked out to the mass of water but instead of seeing her worst fears she saw a man drowning and knew what had to be done. With all her courage she got back into the water and rode the waterboat all the way over to Chris and pulled him up and drove him to safety on the water bank. Chris spluttered but more than that he was shocked at what Candice had just done.

"Why didn't you just let me drown?" Chris asked her and Candice shook her head.

"Because that wouldn't be the right thing to do would it? God just saved my life how could I repay Him by letting you drown?" Candice said and Chris nodded.

"You are an amazing woman," Chris said trying to get his breath back.

"I know and you blew it big time," Candice said and ran over to the black van outside which the ARK Angels were standing but it was one in particular that she wanted, she picked up Hurricane Aurora and gave her icy cheek a kiss, "I know it was you that made that wave, you are the coolest baby in the world I sure do miss hanging out with you and Jeff," she said and Aurora clapped her hands together and laughed at the mention of Jeff's name, "When are we all gonna go flying again?" Candice asked the Rainbow Haired Warrior who shushed her and pointed to Hunter, "Oh don't tell me you're still tripping Triple H?" Candice said to the Cerebral Assassin who was in a foul mood already.

"Just get in the van," Hunter said and Candice frowned at Aurora who sneezed on her father for his bad manners, "Please," Hunter added and Candice smiled taking Aurora into the van and saw some of the bridesmaids in there too.

"That was pretty cool of you to save Chris' life after what he did Candice, I'll be sure to give him a piece of my mind when we get back to Orlando," Alex Shelley said ashamed of his Tag Team partner's behavior.

"A lesser woman would have let him drown," Angelina Love said.

"I'm much more of a woman Angelina, plus I wouldn't wanna let down the ARK Angels now would I?" Candice said rubbing Cameron's cheek and the Amazing one smiled shyly.

"You're the best bridesmaid yet," Cameron said and LC slapped him across the head making him focus on the mission at hand, "Only two more bridesmaids to go," he said rubbing his head while Chris Sabin rubbed his on the water bank while the black van pulled away without him.


	14. Velvet Sky is More Than Meets the Eye

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Ten Bridesmaids

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Shelton Benjamin, Krystal Marshall, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Angie Mysterio, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, Sting, Kurt Angle, LAX, the Kliq and the TNA roster.

Summary: Krystal has narrowed her bridesmaids list down to 5 WWE Divas and 5 TNA Knockouts but will any of them make it to the wedding? Find out in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Fourteen – 2 Days: Velvet Sky is More than Meets the Eye

Gas Chamber Ink, Southern Pines, North Carolina, 2pm:

Velvet Sky and CM Punk are alone at Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor better known as Gas Chamber Ink as Shannon, Chad and Tanya went to get a bite to eat before coming back and finishing the couple's ink. Punk and Sky decided to get tattoos to celebrate their love or what they thought was very close to love; Velvet decided to get a heart in the shape of Punk's famous Pepsi tattoo and Punk got a tattoo saying "I Love Knockouts" on his arm.

"I don't think Hunter's gonna like that, but I don't care," Punk said and he kissed Velvet's hand and she smiled.

"Well I love my new tattoo all Chad has to do is color in the red and it will be done," Velvet said knocking back some cola while Punk looked at the time.

"Where are they?" he said and got off the tattoo chair while Velvet chugged her drink, Punk went outside and something caught his eye. He turned the corner and saw Shannon and Tanya laid out on the hot concrete and Tomko just powerbombed Chad into the ground knocking him out cold. Punk ran at Tomko but AJ's right hand man slammed Punk's head into the side of his truck and knocked the Money in the Bank star out cold too.

"Where is everybody?" Velvet said twirling a lock of her hair around her finger, "I better go see what's up," she said and knocked back the last of her drink. She went to open the door when the imposing form of Tomko stood in front of her and gave her a cruel smile.

"Aren't you gonna let me in?" Tomko asked Velvet menacingly and she looked across the parking lot and saw the Gas Chamber Ink staff and Punk laid out. She tried to lock the door but she couldn't and Tomko charged through and Velvet flew backwards.

"What are you doing here Tomko?" Velvet said.

"You shouldn't be here of all places especially with CM Punk," Tomko said, "So why don't you be a nice little girl and come back to Orlando with me?"

Velvet turned her nose up, "You're gonna have to make me and I'm not going anywhere without a fight!" Velvet said and Tomko laughed at the small Knockout as she positioned herself behind the leather sofa and when he advanced on her she pushed it forward and he tripped up over it, "Take that!" Velvet said and pulled one of the tattoo boards out of the rack and smashed it over Tomko's head repeatedly. When Tomko tried to get to his feet she drop-kicked him in his face and he fell backwards. Velvet heard someone banging at the door and saw Punk holding his head trying to get her attention and she came over to help him.

"Are you okay?" Punk asked her.

"I'm fine I can handle myself," Velvet said and suddenly Tomko shot up and grabbed at her leg but Punk broke his hand off Velvet and hit Tomko with stinging punches while Velvet cheered him on.

"Get him Punk, get him!" she said as Punk kneed Tomko in the face, Punk went to hit him again but Tomko blocked the kick, picked up Punk and smashed him down onto the coffee table, "Punk!" Velvet screamed and went to him but Tomko pulled her back and carried her kicking and screaming over to the tattoo chair. Tomko ripped his shirt in two and tied Velvet's arms to the chair with the torn shirt.

"What are you doing?!" Velvet said struggling against her bonds and she started kicking her feet but Tomko slapped her legs so hard she couldn't move them again.

"I'm giving you a choice," Tomko said and he turned on Chad's tattoo needle and Velvet held her breath he held the needle close to her face, "Either you come with me right now or I turn that pretty face of yours into freak show," he said and Velvet could feel her heart pounding like thunder in her chest, "So what's it gonna be?"

Velvet couldn't believe what she was about to say but the only way she was gonna know if it was real was if she said it, "I don't care about my face, if I have to lose it to be with Punk then so be it," she said and Tomko couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you for real?" Tomko asked Velvet in disbelief.

"Are you gonna scar me for life or what? All it will prove is how much I care about Punk and that's what I want so do it!" Velvet said and Tomko pushed the needle up to Velvet's face and she closed her eyes and prayed Pslam 71:

"_O Lord, I have come to you for protection;  
don't let me be disgraced.  
Save me and rescue me,  
for you do what is right.  
Turn your ear to listen to me,  
and set me free.  
Be my rock of safety  
where I can always hide.  
Give the order to save me,  
for you are my rock and my fortress.  
My God, rescue me from the power of the wicked,  
from the clutches of cruel oppressors.  
O Lord, you alone are my hope.  
I've trusted you, O Lord, from childhood.  
Yes, you have been with me from birth;  
from my mother's womb you have cared for me."_

The needle pressed against Velvet's grimacing face but no ink came out, Tomko shook it back and forth and but still no ink came out and Velvet opened her eyes.

"What's going on here?" Tomko said and the ink came out in a flood and went into his eyes, "ARGHHH!" Tomko screamed and Punk took him down from behind and shoved him into the bathroom. Punk came back and untied Velvet and she leapt up into his arms and kissed him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him picking bits of glass out of his long black hair.

"Nothing I can't handle, I heard what you said about your face I can't believe you were willing to sacrifice your beauty all for me," Punk said.

"True beauty comes from the inside," Velvet said, "It comes from courage, strength and love,"

"Well in that case you're the most beautiful woman I've ever known," Punk said and kissed Velvet while Shannon, Chad, Shane and Tanya came back in holding their heads.

"Just like how we left them," Shannon said to Tanya with a smile and Velvet and Punk came over to them.

"We just got our butts kicked but Tomko," Shane said.

"Hey speak for yourself I was all over him," Tanya said and they all laughed.

"Where'd he go?" Shannon asked.

"We locked him in the bathroom," Velvet said.

"We better call the police before he gets outta there and destroys the place," Chad said pulling out his cell phone.

"You hear that?" CM Punk said as beautiful music swelled in the air and got everyone's attention.

"Yeah," Velvet said and they all turned and saw a black van pulling up to the parlor. Out of it stepped a girl with a ten string harp and some very familiar faces but it was Cheyenne that got Velvet Sky's attention and she walked over to the little angel and knelt down to her.

"It was you that was making that beautiful music wasn't it?" Velvet asked Cheyenne who smiled.

"The music isn't as beautiful as your heart Velvet Sky," Cheyenne said and kissed Velvet on the nose.

"Whoa, she really likes you," Cameron said, "I think she respects what you were willing to give up to be with Punk,"

"How did you know about that?" Punk asked Cameron who pointed to the sky.

"He told me," Cameron said meaning God, "And because Velvet cried out to Him we were able to find you and save you both from Tomko,"

Tomko came out of the tattoo parlor looking woozy and Punk and the Gas Chamber Ink staff prepared to fight.

"Don't worry he won't hurt you," Cameron told them and Cheyenne started to play the ten string harp.

"The music is so beautiful it destroys conflict and produces peace," Angelina Love explained.

"That's why Jeff Jarrett came to the church he wanted to destroy it," Cameron said.

"I'd like to see him try," LC said confidently, "Double J couldn't have picked a worse bunch to mess with," she said referring to herself and the other ARK Angels.

"Just one bridesmaid to go," Cameron said, "everybody in the van!" he ordered.

"But our tattoos aren't finished," Punk said and Hunter frowned.

"You got another tattoo?" he said, "Let me see it," he said grabbing Punk's arm a little too aggressively for Shawn's liking.

"Easy Hunter," Shawn said and read the tattoo out loud, "I love Knockouts," it said, "aw how cute," Shawn cooed but Hunter didn't think it was so cute.

"That better mean knocking guys out in the ring," Hunter warned Punk who smiled slyly at Velvet and put his arm around her.

"What else would it mean boss?" Punk said casually and everyone laughed knowing exactly what the tattoo meant.


	15. Rise of the Phoenix

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Ten Bridesmaids

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Shelton Benjamin, Krystal Marshall, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Angie Mysterio, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, Sting, Kurt Angle, LAX, the Kliq and the TNA roster.

Summary: Krystal has narrowed her bridesmaids list down to 5 WWE Divas and 5 TNA Knockouts but will any of them make it to the wedding? Find out in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Fifteen – 1 Day: Rise of the Phoenix

1 Day – Manhattan, NYC, New York, 12pm:

Beth Phoenix and Frankie Kazarian walked arm in arm down Broadway eating ice cream on a beautiful New York day like an old New York couple. Phoenix was the Awesome Kong of the WWE but right now she was Frankie's sweetheart, outside of her imposing physique Beth was shy and quiet and wrestling and everything about it was the furthest thing from her mind as she linked arms with the former X Division Champion.

"This ice cream is great," Beth said.

"What you got there, vanilla?" Frankie asked and Beth nodded, "can I have some?" he asked.

"Of course," Beth said and offered Frankie some of her ice cream, when he had taken most of his share she hardly had anything left and for a moment in ring Beth Phoenix, former Women's Champion Beth Phoenix was about to rise to the surface but there was something so sweet and endearing about Kaz that made her just laugh it off.

"Whoa I was sure you were gonna snap me in half for eating all your ice cream?" Kazarian said.

"Is that why you did it?" Beth asked him.

"Well you're just so different from how you are in the ring I thought you were putting on a show," Kazarian said.

"This is the real me, are you disappointed?" Beth asked Kaz.

"Disappointed? No way, I like nice girls and Beth, you are one of the nicest girls I have ever met," Kazarian said and Beth smiled as they came to the traffic lights. Kazarian went to eat some more of his ice cream but the whole thing dropped on the floor and Beth laughed.

"I guess I had that coming," Frankie said and he threw away the cone, "but what's dessert when I've got you?" he said and went to kiss Beth when he found himself flying into the road, Beth looked back and saw AJ Styles laughing as the cars came and she quickly picked Kaz out of the car's way.

"AJ are you crazy you could have killed me?" Kazarian said furiously.

"I was just waking you up, you got some nerve walking down New York City with Beth Phoenix have you forgotten what company you work for?" AJ Styles said and Beth came up to him.

"Have you forgotten there's a God in Heaven and He's watching you right now?" she asked him, "Leave us alone and we'll leave you alone," Beth said with a warning tone to her voice and AJ smiled.

"Easy Beth," Kazarian said sensing the menace in her voice but AJ was Hell bent on psyching Beth out.

"What you gonna do Beth huh?" AJ said pushing Beth Phoenix back and she pushed him back causing AJ to stumble.

"Back off AJ!" Kaz said standing in front of Beth and AJ pushed him onto her and she fell into the road.

Kaz quickly got up, "Are you okay?" he said to Beth and the former Women's Champion was dazed.

"Yeah," Beth said and she reached out her arm and Kaz went to pull her out of the road when a bus came towards them and AJ saw it and pulled Kaz out of the road leaving Beth on the ground.

"Beth!" Kaz cried out as the bus rolled came to a screeching halt but not quick enough to stop the first axel from going over Beth's body. Pedestrians started to scream and everyone got off the bus and Kaz couldn't believe it and turned to AJ in disgust, "Look what you did!" he yelled at AJ.

"I couldn't stand here and let the bus knock you down too!" AJ Styles said in his own defense and Kaz hit him with an enziguri to show his disdain for the Prince and crept under the bus to Beth who was clutching her ribs and having trouble breathing.

"Beth can you hear me?" Kazarian said as a traffic cop called an ambulance and he held Beth's head in his hands but Beth did not reply, she was out cold, "Oh Beth," Kazarian said lowering his head in distress, "What am I gonna do?" he said to himself, then he thought of the only thing he could do and he prayed Psalm 88:

"_The L__ord__ says, "I will rescue those who love me.  
I will protect those who trust in my name.  
When they call on me, I will answer;  
I will be with them in trouble.  
I will rescue and honor them.  
I will reward them with a long life  
and give them my salvation._

_Well I'm calling on you right now Lord, and I pray that you will save Beth's life, in Jesus' Name I pray O Lord! Amen,"_

Kazarian opened his eyes but not because he had finished praying but because he smelt something, it was motor oil and it smelt like engine was burning which wasn't good for Beth who was stuck underneath the bus and Kazarian panicked, "Come on Lord, I called on You, hear my cry, hear my cry, hear my cry!" Frankie called out holding onto the unconscious Beth while the crowds gathered around. Kazarian pulled his head from underneath the bus when he heard a van pulling up and turned and saw a black van in the middle of the road. Out of the van jumped Cheyenne but she didn't have her ten string harp with her.

"What is Cheyenne doing here?" AJ Styles said as Cheyenne approached the bus, she knelt down to Frankie Kazarian.

"Don't worry I got this, tell those people over there to stand back," she said to Kaz and he felt compelled to listen to the little girl wondering what she was gonna do.

"Everybody stand back!" he told the pedestrians who moved out of the way and watched as Cheyenne got up under the bus, lifted it above her head.

"Whoa!" everyone said as the Girl with Phenomenal Strength hoisted the bus over her head and tossed it into the clearing and it exploded seconds later. Everyone ducked but they needn't have as Hurricane Aurora broke up the bits of metal so they didn't hurt anyone by freezing them over. Anointed Amy laid handS on Beth Phoenix and healed her internal injuries while Cheyenne went back to her harp and played it sending beautiful music up into the atmosphere, suddenly AJ forgot why he was there and everyone starting loving on each other and praising God. What was more important to the ARK Angels because of the mesmerizing power of the music no-one would remember the Phenomenal strength Cheyenne displayed which was key to protecting their identities. Beth came to and looked up into the warm orbs of Amy and then into the relieved eyes of Kaz.

"Beth," Kaz said as Amy helped her up and he held her carefully, "Are you okay?"

"I feel fine, I heard this beautiful music," she said and she looked over at Cheyenne and walked over to her, "You play beautifully Cheyenne," Beth said and smiled at Shawn Michaels who was still blown away with his daughter's effortless strength, "You're daughter is phenomenal," Beth Phoenix said.

"You don't know the half of it," Shawn said wiping a tear away from his eye, "I'm just glad its all over," he said to Cameron who shook his head and Shawn raised his eyebrow, "You mean its not all over?" he asked his son.

"But we got all the bridesmaids," Krystal said, "And I'm getting married this weekend!"

"And Jeff Jarrett is still on the loose until we get him in our possession, he will still try and ruin your wedding day," Cameron explained to Krystal who sighed and Shelton comforted her.

"Alright little man what do we have to do?" Shelton said.

"Actually Shelton its not what I'm going to do, its what we're all going to do," Cameron said and Shelton frowned at him wondering what he was talking about as did Shawn and Hunter but it didn't bother Cameron, not with his sister's beautiful music playing nothing bothered him now.


	16. Cheyenne Sings the Blues

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Ten Bridesmaids

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Shelton Benjamin, Krystal Marshall, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Angie Mysterio, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, Sting, Kurt Angle, LAX, the Kliq and the TNA roster.

Summary: Krystal has narrowed her bridesmaids list down to 5 WWE Divas and 5 TNA Knockouts but will any of them make it to the wedding? Find out in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Sixteen – Cheyenne Sings the Blues

The Nashes, Orlando, Florida, 2pm:

With the wedding only one day away and Jeff Jarrett still on the loose DX and SCAB decided it would be best if everyone came back to a central meeting place to discuss what to do about the blond-haired menace. Kevin Nash's house was that place and it was divided between WWE and TNA arguing over inter-promotional relationships.

"I would say after what Jeff Jarrett's done to Krystal's bridesmaids over the past ten days you're lucky we're still here," Hunter said to Kurt Angle and Sting came to his defense.

"Don't get at Kurt Hunter we were in the van with you we know what the bridesmaids have been through and we're just as pissed off with Jeff Jarrett as you are," Sting said.

"Yeah, are you surprised at what Double J's done?" Kurt Angle asked his former locker room buddy.

"No I'm just pissed that he's nowhere to be found," Hunter said pacing back and forth like a wounded animal.

"Well we haven't really looked for him," Shawn said and Hunter rubbed his chin.

"That's true," he said and Shawn took his arm and dragged him to one side, "don't be mad but I let Jeff Hardy take Aurora to the church with Cameron, Cheyenne and LC," Shawn said quietly but that didn't stop Hunter from yelling.

"What?!" he said getting everyone's attention as difficult as that was with all the smooching going on he managed with ease, "You let Jeff take my baby girl?"

"I think Jeff's proven now that he's trustworthy and the ARK Angels said Aurora needed to be at the church with them," Shawn said.

"Well shouldn't we be there too?" Hunter asked Shawn and HBK shook his head.

"No we need to talk about Shelton's wedding present," HBK said, "although I do miss Cheyenne playing that harp," Shawn sighed knowing that harp was a difference maker and quickly changed the tune of the disgruntled TNA wrestlers.

"But we already discussed this Shawn," Hunter said.

"So it's agreed, no backing out of it?" Shawn asked Hunter and the Cerebral Assassin grabbed his hair in confusion.

"You're the one who didn't wanna do it not me," Hunter objected.

"Well after seeing the way he's fitting in down here I don't think we have much of a choice," Shawn said and Hunter sighed.

"Thank you for stating the obvious can we go to the church now? I miss my baby girl!" Hunter complained and Joanie brushed her hand across Hunter's neck.

"Sorry I was gone so long the Knockouts were telling me some funny stuff about Jim Cornette and I couldn't stop laughing," Joanie said.

"Well you haven't missed much over here just Hunter bitching about how much he hates TNA," Kurt Angle said and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"I didn't say "hate" but be realistic Kurt, you guys are the competition and it would be hypocritical of me if I said I didn't have some reservations about letting WWE talent come down here," Hunter said, "They're my boys and I care about their welfare,"

"Shawn doesn't seem to mind and he's got just as much vested in the WWE as you do," Sting said.

"Shawn's a Christian, he operates on a whole other level," Hunter said waving his hands in the air.

"Well I think you need to come down to his level and look around, just look around Hunter," Sting said gesturing to the entire living room; it was filled with paired up wrestlers from TNA and WWE and they were oblivious to the death stares coming at them from the disgruntled TNA haters that had tried to stop them, "These guys are so into each other and there's nothing anyone of us can do to stop it and quite frankly I don't want to stop it. So get with the programme and love on TNA a bit okay?"

Hunter frowned then he saw the look on Tammy, Shawn and Joanie's faces and realized that he was acting just like the disgruntled TNA haters. Apart from Torrie Wilson the WWE really hadn't lost out to TNA on a significant level, so what was he worried about?

"Okay Stinger, you're right I'm over-reacting. When Shelton and Krystal get back I say we celebrate the bride and groom, whad'ya say everybody?" Hunter said and the couples cheered Hunter for the first time in 10 days, "Let's hear it for love!"

"LOVE!" the couples cheered and Tammy, Kevin and Joanie cheered while Amy and Shawn kissed.

"How long do you think Hunter's new loving mood will last?" Amy asked Shawn.

"Until he sees Jeff Hardy playing with Aurora," Shawn answered and Amy laughed and they went back to kissing amongst the TNA/WWE couples who wanted to let the last ten days and Jeff Jarrett drift further and further away into the past in anticipation of Shelton and Krystal's wedding.

First Baptist Church, Orlando, FL:

Krystal Marshall was dancing around the church while Shelton spoke with Jeff Hardy and the ARK Angels busied themselves on the altar.

"I'm getting married tomorrow, I'm getting married tomorrow!" Krystal sang jumping up and down jubilantly and the smile on Shelton's face matched hers.

"You wanna join her Shelley Bean?" Jeff Hardy asked Shelton who recoiled at the mention of his pet name.

"Urgh, don't call me that!" Shelton snapped then he looked at Aurora sitting snuggly in the baby carrier Jeff Hardy had made for her, "Shouldn't she be with her father right now?"

"With the mood he's in? No way, Hunter ain't gonna do nuthin but bring Aurora down and I wanna make sure that don't happen," Jeff Hardy said, "this atmosphere is really good for her,"

"Yeah it's good for children to be in the House of the Lord," Shelton said looking around at the church he went to with Krystal, Trish and Carlito and SCAB everytime he came to Orlando.

"Yes it is but that's not want I meant," Jeff Hardy said as Krystal danced around him, Shelton and Aurora who was getting just as excited by Krystal's joyous celebrating, "I meant its good for Aurora to be around you and Krystal, everyone Ro-Ro knows is the same color and I want her to have a more kaleidoscopic view of the world, after all I am the Rainbow Haired Warrior and I very much believe in a colorblind yet colorful world," Jeff Hardy explained.

Shelton furrowed his brow but he appreciated where Jeff Hardy was coming from, "It would be a shame if Aurora grew up thinking everyone looked like Hunter, but she's an ARK Angel Jeff she can't discriminate, at least not in terms of race,"

"Oh yeah that's right, the world could learn a lot from you Ro-Ro," Jeff Hardy said and Aurora pulled on his nose playfully and Shelton smiled, there was something so pure about the way Jeff and Aurora bonded it was easy to see why Hunter was so concerned that Aurora might prefer him to Jeff.

"Ever thought about getting one of these for yourself Jeff?" Shelton asked.

"After I get married," Jeff replied bouncing Aurora up and down.

"So you're gonna have a baby with Ashley?" Shelton asked and Jeff nodded, "That's cool man I have no doubt that you'd be a great father,"

"Thanks man," Jeff said genuinely touched by Shelton's kind words, it really made a change since the two men were usually so competitive with each other. Shelton raised his eyebrow as Jeff Hardy un-strapped Aurora from her baby carrier.

"What are you doing?" Shelton asked puzzled and Jeff handed Aurora to him with a smile.

"Hold her, I don't think she'll throw up on you this time," Jeff said and Shelton took Aurora from him hesitantly expecting her to cry but she didn't, instead she smiled at him, "See?" Jeff said and Shelton couldn't believe it.

"She likes me!" he said elated and Jeff nodded knowing that when Hunter saw that Aurora had taken a liking to his little Hurricane it would put a smile on his face for sure.

"Cheyenne don't stop playing baby!" Krystal said still dancing around the church while Cheyenne played the ten string harp, she wasn't expecting the Heavenly music to come to a stop but it did abruptly as Jeff Jarrett burst through the church door and he was not alone, he had his infamous weapon of choice with him.

"You little brats!" he yelled at the ARK Angels and Jeff Hardy dived towards him only to go head first into his steel blue guitar which Jeff Jarrett smashed over the Rainbow Warrior's head with a resounding whack.

"Jeff!" Shelton cried out attending to his fallen WWE comrade while Jeff Jarrett headed for the altar. Cameron took LC and Cheyenne's hands and held them tight.

"You little punks ruined my plan to spoil this wedding! Well you're gonna learn you should never count out Double J!" Jeff Jarrett said and snatched the ten string harp from Cheyenne and smashed it on the steps of the altar.

"No!" Cheyenne cried and rushed Jeff Jarrett pushing him off the steps and going for his neck with her Phenomenally strong hands.

"Chey let him go!" Cameron cried pulling his sister off Double J and she relented with tears burning down her cheeks and Jeff Jarrett got to his feet baffled by being taken down by a 3 year-old girl.

"What the Hell's your father been feeding you girl?" he said and kicked a piece of the ten string harp with disdain, "Let's see how well the TNA Knockouts get on with their WWE dates without your precious instrument, ha-ha!" he laughed evilly and ran out of the church and LC held back from running after him knowing that Cameron didn't want her to do that.

"Don't worry he'll get his," Cameron said running down to Jeff Hardy's side where Krystal and Shelton were kneeling in prayer, and Cameron pulled out a vile of anointing oil Amy had given him in case of such emergency. As Shelton, Krystal and the ARK Angels prayed Cameron rubbed the oil over Jeff Hardy's head, "Matthew 18:19 says whatsoever two or more agree on Earth it shall be done by my Father in Heaven" and we pray that Jeff awake now in Jesus' Name,"

"Amen!" everyone said and Jeff Hardy's green eyes popped open and he sat up as if he were never unconscious.

"Let's get him!" he said jumping to his feet and heading for the church exit before Cameron could grab him, but the Amazing one didn't have to grab him as Jeff was stopped in his tracks by DX and SCAB.

"Guys what's going on, TNA and WWE are attacking each other!" Shawn asked his children.

"Its bedlam back there, Big Kev's trying to stop them from destroying his house!" Amy said.

"Jeff Jarrett was here and he destroyed the ten string harp," Cameron explained showing his parents the destroyed instrument behind him and DX and SCAB walked over to it and saw that it was completely destroyed. Shawn picked up his daughter and comforted her, her warm tears falling onto his cheek.

"I'm sorry Chey, I know how much you loved that harp," he said gently and kissed her cheek.

"It's not your fault daddy," Chey said bravely hugging her father back, she may have loved the harp but she loved him more.

"You mean it was this that was keeping the guys from killing each other?" Sting said picking up a broken piece of the harp feeling like a piece of his heart was broken when he remembered the beautiful music that had come out of it for the past 10 days.

"That music was from the Heavens, the sound of it is what kept the peace between WWE and TNA," Cameron said and Kurt Angle sighed.

"Looks like Double J got his wish, I knew it would be trouble if he saw you guys here," he said to DX.

"I've been saying it all along," Hunter said but his diatribe was cut short when he saw Aurora playing with Shelton instead of Jeff, a sight so beautiful he couldn't believe his eyes and Jeff noticed and tried not to laugh, now just wasn't the time.

"So what now, I guess this means the wedding can't go ahead tomorrow," Krystal said with tears in her eyes and Amy and Shawn comforted her and Shelton who were so sure nothing could ruin their big day now that the ten bridesmaids were safe from harm. They didn't realize just how badly Jeff Jarrett wanted to get back at DX and the WWE roster for what went down earlier on in the year.

"There is one hope," Cameron said and LC and Cheyenne looked at him, this hope was badly needed judging from the look in Cheyenne's eyes, she really loved that harp, "We need to get into the Impact Zone,"

"That can be arranged," Sting said, "What do you need?"

"Another instrument," Cameron replied and he had a particular one in mind.

"Let's go now we shouldn't have any problem getting in, the Impact tapings don't start until 7 o'clock," Christy Hemme said but Cameron knew better as there was no way they were getting into the Impact Zone without a fight. Suddenly Matt Hardy ran in a little while after the others and kissed Christy Hemme passionately.

"I won't let you go," he said holding her tightly and Christy held him just as tightly; Matt was gonna have to fight to keep her and she knew it.

"Fight for me Matt," Christy said with tears in her eyes, "Fight for me and all the other bridesmaids,"

"I will, I promise," Matt said and as the two hugged each other lovingly before rushing out to the Impact Zone with everyone, a smile spread across Cheyenne's face and she knew as long as there was love there was hope.

"Halleluiah to the Lamb of God," she said to herself ready to pour out her spirit into another instrument and wondered which one her big brother had in mind.


	17. Baby Girl's Battlefield

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Ten Bridesmaids

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Shelton Benjamin, Krystal Marshall, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Angie Mysterio, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, Sting, Kurt Angle, LAX, the Kliq and the TNA roster.

Summary: Krystal has narrowed her bridesmaids list down to 5 WWE Divas and 5 TNA Knockouts but will any of them make it to the wedding? Find out in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Seventeen – Baby Girl's Battlefield

Universal Studios, Orlando, FL:

The ARK Angels ran with DX, the Kliq, SCAB, the bridesmaids and their wedding mates to Universal Studios heading for the Impact Zone only to be cut off by the angry TNA militants.

"How are we gonna get through?" Krystal asked Shelton who grimaced at the sight of Jeff Jarrett who was leading the pack of TNA wrestlers against the WWE Superstars.

"The only way we can and that's to fight our way in," Shelton replied.

"HA!" Jeff Jarrett said, "think again tough guy, you may have managed to save all ten bridesmaids from me and my crew but if you think I'm just gonna let you walk into my Impact Zone hand in hand you have got another thing coming!"

"Jarrett what is your problem!" Sting cried out, "This would be a Hell of a lot easier if you would just let bygones be bygones man, just get out of the way this has nothing to do with you!"

"Yeah it's about two people who love each other wanting to get married, not TNA vs. WWE," Kurt Angle added.

"I should have known you'd side with your old Team Angle buddy Kurt, no offence Shelton but I don't give a damn about your wedding, not as long as you're flying those WWE colors which don't make no sense anyway since DX obviously don't give a damn about you," Jeff Jarrett said.

"That's not true!" Shawn said adamantly.

"Don't listen to him Shelton he's just trying to psyche you out!" Hunter added.

"All DX care about are themselves, if you join me I'll show you how a real talent should be treated," Double J said to Shelton Benjamin but it was obvious from the stone cold glare that Shelton was giving Jeff Jarrett that he wasn't going anywhere and DX breathed easy relieved that Shelton was still on their side, "You're gonna stay with them aren't you?" Double J said in contempt.

"Yes I am so get out of our way!" Shelton said climbing over the rabid pack of TNA wrestlers and pulling the door open.

"Get him!" Jeff Jarrett roared and the TNA wrestlers grabbed Shelton and pulled him down, Rhino was about to stomp on him when HBK jumped on his back and the fight broke out.

"Let's go!" Cameron called to the other ARK Angels and Cheyenne and LC walked stealthily behind him into the Impact Zone while the TNA wrestlers and WWE Superstars fought each other.

"Wait get them!" Jeff Jarrett said noticing the ARK Angels running away into the Impact Zone and Rhino, Roode and Storm went after them. Shawn pulled Hunter off of Tomko and ran over to them and jumped on them making sure they didn't go anyway near their kids while the other WWE Superstars fought the TNA wrestlers off. The Knockouts went to town on their locker room, taking down the big and the small alike much to the liking of the WWE Superstars.

"Whoa was that a Huracanrana?" Homicide said to Hernandez as Torrie Wilson executed one of many of her never-used moves on Rellik.

"Yup it sure was and here it is again!" Torrie Wilson said to Homicide before flipping him upside down with another Huracanrana, "I prefer to call it the Torriecanrana," Wilson said and Alex Shelley looked at Chris Sabin who had regained his senses and fought for the bridesmaids instead of against them now.

"I just got an idea," Alex said to Chris as they double-teamed Hernandez.

"I know what you're thinking, we just got ourselves another Machine Gun," Chris Sabin said and Alex nodded thinking Torrie would be a perfect addition to their Motorcity team while Angelina Love whipped Petey Williams into a mighty Spear from Edge.

"Oh Can-na-da!" she sang sarcastically before taking down Johnny Devine with a spear of her own.

"Executed like a pro," Edge said applauding Angelina whose face darkened as Team 3D crept up behind him.

"Edge look out!" she screamed as Team 3D were just about to put Edge through a table but Matt and Jeff Hardy moved it out of the way and hit Brother Ray and Devon with a double Twist of Fate.

"Just like old times," Edge said giving Matt and Jeff a hi-five before joining the other Superstars in taking down the Latino Nation.

"What is going on out there?" Jim Cornette said to himself looking out of the window at the melee between WWE and TNA when the ARK Angels came crashing into his office.

"Mr. Cornette you gotta help us, Jeff Jarrett has started a wrestling war between WWE and TNA!" Cameron said and Jim Cornette rolled his eyes.

"Not again Jeff!" Jim said slapping his head in frustration, "What are you kids doing here shouldn't you be in school?"

"We should but we're not," LC replied looking around the office.

"Well what do you want from me I can't stop this thing from happening!" Jim Cornette said panicking.

"We know you can't Mr. Cornette but we know who can," Cameron said.

"Who?" Jim Cornette said and Cameron and LC pointed to Cheyenne, "Her? Well you're real cute missy but I don't see how a little girl like you can stop a brawl that big from going on,"

"Trust us Mr. Cornette she can, we just need you to help us find one thing," Cameron said pulling Jim Cornette out of his office to search for the instrument that was gonna take the strut out of Jeff Jarrett's walk for good.

Meanwhile downstairs the brawl was breaking out all over Universal Studios, only now people weren't paying to go on any rides they were watching the wrestlers go at it for free.

"Whoa Shawn you must have Super-kicked 8 guys!" Victoria said impressed.

"What about Joe, he's taken out most of his roster with that Coquina Clutch," Shawn said before hitting Robert Roode with some Sweet Chin Music, "That makes 9!" he said as Hunter Pedigreed James Storm to the ground.

"That makes 10," he said cracking his fingers while Shawn rolled his eyes, "You know I gotta do you one better HBK," Hunter said.

"Look at all the attention we're getting, the fans are watching us fight for free that is not cool!" Carlito said before hitting Black Reign with a BackStabber while Roxxi cheered him on.

"Where are the ARK Angels?" MVP said after taking Scott Steiner down with the Playmaker much to Gail Kim's delight.

"There they are!" Beth Phoenix cried out pointing to the Universal Studios entrance and Jeff Jarrrett turned around to see his weapon of choice in the hands of the most unlikely of heroes, Cheyenne Michaels.

"That's my guitar!" Jeff Jarrett yelled out and Shawn and Hunter smiled knowing exactly what Cheyenne was gonna do with it.

"Give it to me!" Jeff Jarrett said charging for the little angel.

"Sing Cheyenne sing!" DX called out and Cheyenne did just that as she strummed the guitar to the words of Psalm 33, the Psalm that had started it all:

_Let the godly sing for joy to the Lord;  
it is fitting for the pure to praise him.  
Praise the Lord with melodies on the lyre;  
make music for him on the ten-stringed harp.  
Sing a new song of praise to him;  
play skillfully on the harp, and sing with joy.  
For the word of the Lord holds true,  
and we can trust everything he does.  
He loves whatever is just and good;  
the unfailing love of the Lord fills the earth._

"More Cheyenne more!" Amy cried out holding Hurricane Aurora who was cheering her fellow ARK Angel on too and as Cheyenne played on something melted in Jeff Jarrett's heart and his angry demeanor disappeared and left in its place a beautiful smile. His TNA comrades watched in disbelief and it wasn't long before the music got to them as-well and their animosity towards the WWE disappeared and in its place was an unspeakable joy.

"Wow, check it out!" Shawn said pointing to Jeff Jarrett and Hunter shook his head in amazement, Jeff Jarrett was actually praising God along with everybody else in Universal Studios.

"See I told you he'd get his," Cameron said as his father came over to him and gave him a big hug, "get his praise on that is," he added and smiled with the victory of a mission completed.

"Amen," Shawn said as the Kliq huddled together enjoying the praise and worship that the Impact Zone wasn't traditionally known for and Shelton and Krystal rejoiced extra thanking God that their wedding was definitely saved thanks to Cheyenne and Jeff Jarrett's guitar. Double J got down in front of Cheyenne and she smiled into his now radiant face.

"I want you to play your guitar at Shelton and Krystal's wedding," she told him.

"So I guess that means I can't crack people over the head with it anymore huh?" Double J said.

"After you play it you won't want to," Cheyenne said and she played on while the TNA wrestlers and WWE Superstars rejoiced with the minstrel who had brought and end to the feud that threatened to ruin a wedding everyone was now looking forward to including Double J.


	18. Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Ten Bridesmaids

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Melina and Johnny 'Nitro' Hennigan, Randy Orton, Carlito, Edge, Ric Flair, Batista, Torrie Wilson, the Hardyz, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Shelton Benjamin, Krystal Marshall, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Angie Mysterio, Dominic and Aaliyah Mysterio, Vickie Guerrero, Sting, Kurt Angle, LAX, the Kliq and the TNA roster.

Summary: Krystal has narrowed her bridesmaids list down to 5 WWE Divas and 5 TNA Knockouts but will any of them make it to the wedding? Find out in the next adventure of the ARK Angels of DX.

Chapter Eighteen – Good Things Come to Those Who Wait (on the Lord)

Shelton and Krystal's Wedding Reception, 7pm:

The wedding had gone on without a hitch; the bride and groom looked great, the bridesmaids looked great, the ceremony was amazing but the talk of the town was Jeff Jarrett who celebrated Shelton and Krystal's wedding singing "How Great is Our God" with the TNA locker room accompanying him on the altar. It blew the newlyweds away and was greeted with much gratitude from Shawn and Hunter and the WWE locker room who now believed that Jeff Jarrett had changed and that they no longer had to worry about him sabotaging their company anymore.

The wedding reception was back at the Impact Zone minus the fans but it was just as rowdy. Jeff Jarrett continued to celebrate Shelton and Krystal with his guitar and he even asked Cheyenne to join in, the little ARK Angel sang her heart out while her parents and fellow ARK Angels cheered her on. If it wasn't for her Shelton and Krystal's wedding would not have taken place and they both wanted her to know how grateful they were. After she had finished singing Krystal and Shelton took her to one side and told her what they had done in gratitude for all that she had done for them.

"Cheyenne honey, we know how much you loved that ten string harp," Krystal Benjamin said and Cheyenne nodded.

"So we collected all the broken pieces and we're going to have it put back together," Shelton said and Cheyenne's eyes popped open with amazement.

"You are?" Cheyenne asked them both and they nodded happily and she embraced them both, "Thank you so much!" she cried and they hugged her warmly.

"What's going on over here?" Shawn said coming over to Krystal and Shelton Benjamin with Hunter, Amy and Joanie.

"That cake looks great," Amy said salivating, "Any chance of you guys cutting it pretty soon?" she said and Krystal laughed noticing how hungry Amy was.

"Easy there Big Red, you'll get your cake," Krystal said patting Amy's stomach, "I know you're eating for two,"

"Yeah, two," Amy said wanting the cake for herself more than for the baby, then she noticed how jubilant Cheyenne looked, "Hey baby girl, what's gotten you so happy?" she asked stroking Cheyenne's face.

"That's what I came over here to find out," Shawn said.

"Shelton and Krystal are going to put the harp back together for me!" Cheyenne cried out jumping up and down and Shawn and Amy smiled brightly.

"They are? That's awesome you guys!" Shawn said happily.

"Yeah Edge told us about a guy who specializes in putting broken instruments back together and we're gonna get it done for her," Shelton said.

"It's the least we can do, seriously if there's anything else we can do for you guys please let us know," Krystal said and Shawn touched his heart and Hunter smiled humbled. The co-owners looked at each other then back at Shelton, they were about to give him his wedding present, one that he wouldn't forget.

"Actually Shelton there is something you can do for us," Hunter said.

"Name it," Shelton said curiously and Shawn and Hunter flicked their fingers up in the Kliq sign.

"You can join the Kliq," Shawn said and Shelton's face now looked like Cheyenne's.

"You mean . . . I'm in?!" he said in disbelief.

"You're in!" Shawn and Hunter said in unison and Shelton's smile was so big it stretched from one side of the Impact Zone to the other.

"I'm in!" Shelton cried and threw his fingers up in the Kliq sign and touched Shawn and Hunter's fingers, "Yeah!" Shelton cheered and he hugged Shawn and Hunter and they hugged him back, "Come on Krystal, get in on this you're in the Kliq too!" Shelton said and his wife through her hands up too but it meant more to her because Shelton had wanted this for years.

"Hey wait for me!" Amy said throwing her hands up.

"And me!" Kevin Nash said running over to them from his conversation with Kurt Angle and Sting.

"What's going on over there?" Kurt asked Sting.

"Looks like Shelton's in the Kliq," Sting said.

"I can't believe it, he finally got in," Kurt said with a smile which quickly turned into a frown, "Does that mean that he can't be a SCAB anymore?" Kurt Angle asked and Sting furrowed his brow and walked over to the Kliq to find out.

"Hey Shelton congratulations," Sting said shaking Shelton's hand then his concern suddenly became Shelton's and he turned back to Shawn and Hunter to ask them what Sting and Kurt were thinking.

"Now that I'm a Kliq member do I have to give up my SCAB membership?" Shelton asked them.

"Of course not, you can be a member of both," Shawn said and Sting and Kurt smiled relieved.

"Are you alright with that Hunter?" Sting asked the Cerebral Assassin.

"Well normally I'd say no but after today I think it's safe to say I can trust TNA from now on," Hunter said as the TNA Knockouts danced around with their WWE partners and an unfamiliar hand touched Hunter on the shoulder. He turned around and saw ODB looking back at him.

"Can I have this dance?" she asked Hunter before taking a swig of her beer and Hunter held his nose.

"I would love to ODB but um . . . Shelton and Krystal are about to cut the cake," Hunter said desperate to find an excuse not to dance with the wild woman of TNA.

"Actually we're not going to cut the cake for awhile," Shelton said and Shawn laughed at the look of disdain Hunter shot Shelton.

"Well whad'ya say?" ODB said and she slapped Hunter on the butt and Hunter jumped.

"Hey do you mind!" Hunter said annoyed.

"Not at all," ODB said.

"I gotta get outta here," Hunter said to himself and just as he said that the last person he wanted to see came over to him, "Oh great what do you want Jeff?" Hunter moaned at the Rainbow Haired Warrior.

"I noticed you looked a little uncomfortable," Jeff said and Hunter lowered his voice.

"Yeah ODB wants to dance with me I gotta get outta here!" Hunter said.

"Well I think it would be a lot harder for her to dance with you if she couldn't reach you," Jeff Hardy said and Hunter nodded.

"Yeah, you got a plan?" Hunter said and Jeff handed him back his DX Carrier.

"Put this on," Jeff said and Hunter strapped it to himself, "Now follow me," Jeff Hardy said and Hunter followed him to the top of the Impact Zone. Jeff handed Aurora to her father, "Strap her in," Jeff said and Hunter shook his head.

"No I tried this Jeff it doesn't work she won't fly with me," Hunter protested and he looked down and saw ODB on her way up to them.

"I made a necessary adjustment to your DX carrier," Jeff Hardy said.

"What?" Hunter asked curiously.

"Just jump!" Jeff Hardy said and Hunter furrowed his brow, then he felt ODB's breath on his neck and he jumped causing everyone to scream in terror at his plummeting body, then their screams turned to cheers as he rose up and starting flying around the top of the Impact Zone.

"Whoa he did it, he's flying!" Joanie said happy that Hunter had finally gotten his wish.

"How did you do it?" Shawn asked Jeff as he came back down from the rafters.

"I added a little of me to the DX carrier," Jeff Hardy said and Shawn noticed that the DX sign on the front of the baby carrier was glowing, Jeff had painted over it with glow paint knowing Aurora would like it.

"I'm gonna like hanging with you guys," Shelton said to HBK who nodded as his wife salivated over the cake which still hadn't been cut.

"Shelton let's go cut the cake before Amy drools on herself," Krystal said and Amy clapped her hands together.

"Cake yeah, whooo!" she said throwing her arms around the newlyweds and headed towards the 5 tier wedding cake.

"Yeah we're a fun group," Shawn said hugging his children and following his wife and the new married couple over to the cake to cut them each a slice, after all they deserved it even though it was way past their bedtime.

The End.

**_The adventures of The ARK Angels of DX will continue in The Berry Blasters._**


End file.
